For You in Full Bloom
by Yukiru-4-eva
Summary: After a terrible accident in Arizona, Bella moves to Forks to live with her father. To keep herself out of the dating scene, Bella decides to go as the brother she never had, but what will happen when she meets Edward? AH, Cannon Couples. Be nice, R
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Hi All… here is the re-written version of the first chapter for 'For You In Full Bloom'. I have kept the original A.N. at the end of the chapter._

_--_

_Snip, Snip_

"Bells, are you sure that you want to do this,"

_Snip, Snip_

"you have other options you know."

_Snip, Snip_

"I know"

_Snip, Snip_

"I can't stay here, not now; I don't think I could handle the attention if I went to forks the way that I am," said Bella, turning her head to the side to inspect the back of her hair.

"That's fine and all," reasoned Mel, one of Bella's longest friends, "but why are you going to Forks dressed as a BOY?"

--

_Chapter 1_

Bella's POV

Sleeping on the plane has to be one of the hardest things to do.

Bella knew that she wasn't an easy sleeper to begin with; no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't fall asleep on a bus or in a car. But with all the stresses that she had been under in the past few weeks, she'd thought that just maybe she would be so tired that she would pass out as soon as she got into a semi-comfortable seat. No such luck.

Sighing as she tried to re-arrange herself in the small seat, her mind wandered back to the cause of her stress. The whole mess started two weeks ago, last Friday. She should have known it would be a bad day; Friday's just didn't seem to like her. Everything bad that could happen always happened on a Friday for her.

So, it was a Friday, and the last day of the state wide track and field competition. She had been competing, as she was one of the best female long-distance and sprint runners in the state of Arizona. It was the last day of the competition, the most important of the three day long competition, and she was entered in the 100m sprint. Some people might think 'oh, it's just a race', but in Phoenix the 100m sprint was like… the crème de la crème of track and field. The winners were treated as celebrities amongst the high school community.

Her mother, Renee, had been working in the morning, but she'd somehow managed to get the afternoon off so that she could come and watch her compete. Renee had promised that she would be there by the time Bella was to compete, but she never showed up. Bella had been so angry with her; she'd broken her promise, to be there when she won. Bella had held up her end of the bargain and won the race, but her mother was nowhere to be seen.

It wasn't until much later that afternoon that the reason for her mother's absence was revealed to her. It was nothing that she could have ever have been prepared for.

It was just before the end of the day when three police officers turned up at the competition grounds. Everyone thought that there had been some kind of fight in another area that needed breaking up that some over-concerned parent having called it in. How wrong everyone was.

It wasn't until they approached Bella that she thought something more serious than her scatter-brained mother's absence might be happening. She couldn't remember what the officers had looked like; from the time they told her what had happened, everything else became hazy. They told her that her mother was in the hospital; she'd been involved in a car accident on her way to see her compete.

She didn't remember the trip to the hospital in the back of the police car; it was like one second she was standing in the team tent on the sports oval and the next thing she knew she was in the emergency room and there she was. Her mother was just lying there, bloody and pale on a hospital bed while a swarm of activity buzzed around her. There were doctors, so many doctors working on her, trying to get her heart started again, trying to bring her back to Bella.

But they couldn't.

It's funny how time tends to jump when something bad happens. Like one of those bad TV shows where it jumps all over the place and by the end of the show no one has any idea what the hell just happened. That is what those two weeks were like for Bella. Winning the track competition, to standing in the middle of the ER, to watching as her mothers' coffin was slowly lowered into the earth as Charlie told her that she was going to forks to live with him from now on.

The first clear thought that she remembered having is the reason she was currently sitting on a plane to Forks, Washington with short, spiky hair and dressed in boys clothes. Three days ago she had, what she thought was, the best idea she had ever had. She wanted to start over, to be a new person, so she'd decided to become to the Forks community the brother she never had. It wasn't that she didn't love being a girl, she did, it would just be easier this way. She wouldn't have to worry about boys hitting on her – thank goodness; she didn't think she could handle that at the moment. She was so glad that she'd not been to Forks since she was three, she didn't think anyone would really remember her. She knew who whole town knew Charlie had a kid, but that was all people knew. She could control what people knew about her, how much or how little.

Leaning back into the chair, she hoped she could spend the last half hour of the flight resting; she was so tired. She knew she wouldn't be getting much rest in the next few days, there was a ton of things she needed to do when she arrived and there was school tomorrow as well. Charlie had said she didn't need to go to school right away, but she had missed two weeks already and she didn't want to miss any more. Charlie told everyone before they'd left that his ex-wife was in a car crash and that he was going to get his 'kid'. Well, at least people would at least know she was coming.

--

_A.N._

_Hay all…I am going to update my other two current stories within the next few days so don't worry! And I am sorry for the boring first chapter of this chapter… I had to give you all some background for the character!_

_Also sorry for any mistakes that I have made, I am currently well on my way to being drunk and I am finding it very hard to type at the moment… all that I have left to say is Read and Review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any character descriptions and whatever related to it! (I bet you can tell I am drunk from that sentence alone!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. hay, I'm back again. This is just a little note to tell you all that this story is going to be all human, I forgot to tell you all earlier… sorry. Proper A.N. at the end of the chapter. (This chapter has been re written but both A.N.'s are the ones I posted with the original chapter)_

**--**

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV

Bella officially hated Forks High School. She had only been here for half a day and already hated it more than… well; she couldn't think of something that she hated that much in comparison. That was how much she hated Forks High. She had arrived early that morning, needing to sign in at the office before class and get her schedule for the day. She had signed all the forms with her 'new' name, Jason Swan. She'd toyed with the idea of using Isaac for a while, it being similar to her real name, Isabella. However, she'd liked Jason better and besides, she thought it suited her.

Checking her watch she cursed.

"Crap, I'm late for history!"

"Jay, hey Jay! Wait up!"

Groaning, Bella turned and looked at the person that had called out to her, Mike… something. This guy hadn't left her alone since second period. She thought dressing like a guy would get the guys off her back… She guessed she was wrong.

"Hey Mike"

Trotting up next to her, Mike slung his arm over her shoulders.

"What class you got now?"

'_Why do people in this town have no concept of personal space?'_

Ducking out from under his arm and picking up the pace, she called over her shoulder.

"History, I'll catch up with you later."

Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Mike shrug and start walking back in the other direction with slumped shoulders and looking slightly disappointed. Bella just didn't get guys, they go out of their way to see their friends, and potential friends, in between classes and yet when they are into a girl most of them pretend that she doesn't exist.

Turning back in the direction she was headed, Bella felt herself slam into something solid and suddenly found herself flat on the floor. Looking up, expecting to find a wall or some other part of the building blocking her way, Bella was surprised to instead find a boy. Tall, lean, pale, and HOT. A bronzed haired Adonis, with green eyes… and a scowl. Why was he scowling? Oh crap… she just ran into him, didn't she?

"S-sorry, I didn't see you there."

'_Oh god, why did I have to stutter over my words?'_

"Mmm…" the 'god' hummed under his breath as he continued on his way, not even offering her a _'No problem'_ or _'It's fine'_. Not that she really expected him to, guys didn't really say that sort of stuff to other guys… unless they are good friends, or extra nice. And judging by the scowl of his face, Mr. 'god' and her were not going to be friends any time soon.

Picking herself up of the floor, she snuck a glance around herself to see if anyone else happened to see her rather… embarrassing collision. No one was paying any attention to her – a special thanks to whatever mystical higher power is out there for that. She really didn't think she could handle any more attention at the moment. She glanced at her watch again.

'_Damn it… now I am REALLY late for class.'_

--

Edward's POV

'_Why does the day have to so monotonous?'_

All the classes were with the same people, who have the same mind numbing conversations day in and day out. At least today there was something new on the menu of conversation. The new kid. Chief swans' son, Jason. At least, that's what Edward thought his name was. The entire female populate of Forks high seemed to be gushing about how 'hot' and 'delicate' he was. At least they weren't talking, or thinking, about Edward at the moment; that was defiantly a plus in his book.

Half the day was already gone and he had yet to have one girl fling themselves at him; although there was still time in-between class… and lunch. Pulling himself up and out of his assigned seat in Music: Edward started to move to his next class – advanced math. Advanced math would, without a doubt, have to be his least favorite subject. Not because he hated math, but because he had to walk to the opposite end of the school to get to the classroom and his teacher was a complete idiot.

'_Crap, I'm going to be late again. I'm going to have to talk to Mrs. Petrovski about the possibility of leaving music early so that I might be able to get to math on time at some point this year.'_ He thought, half amused at the prospect of that conversation.

Picking up his pace, he made his way through the history department when all of a sudden something soft and warm collided with his side.

'_And here I thought I was going so well today.'_ He thought sarcastically.

Turning around to glare at the desperate girl that had decided to, literally, throw herself at him in between classes; Edward was surprised to find that it was a guy laying on the floor and looking back up at him.

'_Well, I've never had a guy try something like this on me before.' _

"S-sorry" the guy on the floor stuttered up at him.

'_He stuttered? Is he afraid of me?' _

He pushed the thoughts away, realizing that the kid was probably just embarrassed. Edward knew he would be too if he were him, especially with the glare he knew was on his face at the moment. Looking up, he realized that most of the hallway was now empty. Groaning silently, he figured he would be even later to Math now. Humming in acknowledgement of his apology, Edward started moving towards his class again.

Arriving five minutes late to the lesson, he gave an apologetic smile to Miss Cole, his airhead of a math teacher who let the class run wild. Taking his seat at the back of the class he took out my math book as Miss Cole stood and _tried_ to start the lesson.

'_Great… we're doing Trig again.' _

Tuning out what little information Miss Cole was giving the class, he thought back to the run in he'd just had with the guy in the hall.

He was short and thin, that much was obvious from when he ran in to Edward. Short brown hair, brown eyes, pale. Nothing that out of the ordinary for any guy from Washington. Edward had never seen him before though; he was probably the new guy. Chief Swan's only son, Jason Swan. He was completely average in appearance, but there was just something about him.

Edward shook his head, he was probably thinking too much as it was. Only, there was just something about his face, it was so… feminine.

Jotting down some math exercises in his book, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He hated advanced math, there was absolutely no challenge for him in this class.

'_At least I have lunch, Biology and gym to look forward too after this.'_

--

Bella's POV

Bella usually loved lunch. She loved food; it was as simple as that. But she had always found the first lunchtime at a new school the worst. All these new people, and she no idea where to sit. It's enough to turn even the most hard-core eat-a-holic off food. Slumping her way in the cafeteria, she headed straight for the food line. At least the food here seemed to be of a slightly better quality than the 'food' they force fed the kids back in Phoenix. As far as she could see there was no MRM that they were_ trying_ to pass off as food.

Grabbing a salad, knowing from experience that salads are always the safest option, she paid for it and made her way over to Mike and a group of people that had introduced themselves to her throughout this morning's lessons. Gathering up as much courage as she could, there wasn't that much left considering the amount she had already used up today; she spoke.

"You guys mind if I sit here?"

The whole table seemed to turn and stare at her in unison. Instead of looking at all five people, all of which looked like goldfish with their mouths hanging open in a perfect circle, she turned and focused on Mike. He looked the most shocked out of all of them, it probably had something to do with the brush off she'd given him before in the hall, oh well. She needed somewhere to sit, and he was the only one in this entire school that has really even tried to get to know her, well, other than a handful of overly friendly girls.

"Um… yeah, go ahead man," said Mike dumbly, as he lazily waved his hand in the direction of the only free seat at the table.

Nodding in thanks, she moved around the table, sat and started listening to the conversation that resumed at the table.

"So anyway," said the boy opposite Bella, who had medium length blond hair and had forgotten to brush it this morning. "My dad is taking me and anyone that wants to go on a survival trip this weekend."

"But isn't it going to be snowing this weekend?" questioned Mike, shoveling his hamburger and a fist full of fries into him open mouth

Laughing, blondie shrugged it off.

"So? That is all part of the fun of it! Any of you in?"

Sometimes Bella just don't understand guys. Looking 'round the table she could see that most of them were nodding, their mouths too full of food to form a coherent sentence. Obviously Mike and her were the only ones not willing to join in the pleasurable experience of letting their toes turn green and having them fall off from frost bite.

"I think I am going to have to pass on this one, I have to work" said Mike, almost disappointedly while smearing more mustard onto his 'food'.

Bobbing her head in agreement, Bella started to scan the room. If she hadn't known Forks was a small town before, she only had to look around the cafeteria to get a real sense of how small it really was. Most of the people there that looked to be around her own age had all been in at least two of her classes already today; and in the case of Jessica Stanley, who was fluttering her eyelashes at Bella this very moment, was WAY too happy that some new 'meat' had come to town. There was only one lot of people that she could see, from her own age bracket that she had not met yet.

There were five of them, two girls and three boys, all sitting around the same table at the back of the room, just picking at their food. The girls, what more could she say about them other then they are perfect in every way. One was tall, blond and had a body and (what looked like) a boyfriend Bella would kill for. The other girl was petite, with dark hair that made her skin look even paler than it already was. The guys that was practically glued to the blond girl was tall, muscular and had black hair while the guy with the petite girl was slightly leaner with blond hair. Bella knew that even if she was trying to be a girl right now, there was no way she'd stand a chance against those girls. The final person at their table was the Greek God that she had smacked into in the hallway earlier.

Turning her head back towards the group that she was seated with, she noticed that Mike had seen who she was looking at.

"Have you met them yet?" he asked, gesturing in their direction with this head, and seeing her negative response lent in closer to speak.

"Those are the Cullen's. The tall blond chick is Rosalie, probably one of the hottest and crabbiest chicks I have ever known. The short dark haired one that looks like a pixy is Alice, she only has eyes for that guy sitting next to her, Jasper I think his name is, he's kinda anti-social. Then there's that huge guy, he's Emmett and Rosalie's boyfriend so don't even let him see you talking to her or he will rip your arms off. Last, but not least, is Edward, we all think he is either gay or has sworn a vow of celibacy, because he has never even looked at a girl since he and his family moved here. They're not actually related though, they were adopted or something by Dr. Cullen and his wife."

Shrugging at the new information she had just received, Bella turned back to her salad and started shoveling it down. If she was going to act like a boy, she certainly wasn't going to care about what people thought of her eating habits, especially with only two minuet's until the end of lunch.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of biology, she stood up and made her way over to the bin that was situated next to the door and watched as the table of Cullen's made their way out of the room, passing her as they went.

Shaking her head and dumping her salad container in the trash, she made her way to the Biology room and gave her slip to the teacher that was standing behind the desk to be signed.

"Just take a seat over there and you can get your books from the library later," he said, signing the slip and gesturing lazily to the back of the room.

Thanking him quietly, Bella turned at looked at the only empty seat in the room, which just happened to be next to one person that she did not want to see again today.

'_Oh crap.'_

--

_A.N. I attended a small all girl high school in South Australia and we didn't have a cafeteria so I am just making this up as I go along, also MRM stands for mechanically reclaimed meat, which makes up must low quality processed meat products, Google it. I have no idea how guys speak to each other as well, sorry. _

_This last part of the chapter may seem rushed… and that is because it was, it was 11:51 at night when I was writing this and I really needed to get to bed and sleep so I am sorry for that too…_

_Tall me how you think I am going and any hints/tips/ideas you may have for where you want me to go with this! R&R!!!_

_Disclaimer: same as chapter 1_


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. Hi all! I know it has been too long since I have updated this story, but I have just had too much on my plate at in the past year to do anything about it. But because the holiday season has gotten me into a spirit of giving, here is a brand new chapter of 'For You In Full Bloom'. Mmm... I love the holidays, I just went on a little vacation and learnt what it is really like to be in a small town (and when I say small I mean between 2ooo and 3ooo people, half an hours drive away while from the nearest town doing nearly 90 mph) and it is just over 3 hours away from the capital (my legs almost went numb!)Oh and that little towns name... Corn! (Well it is actually spelt Quorn but it sounds the same) (this chapter has been rewritten although the A.N.'s are still the same)_

_Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own twilight (sigh... that hurts every time)_

--

**Chapter 3**

BPOV

_'Oh crap'_

Looking back at her from the desk furthest from where she was currently standing was none other than Edward 'the god' Cullen, the first person in Forks to learn of her clumsiness first hand. Gathering up her courage and now signed slip, she slowly made her way to sit next to Edward.

"Hi," Bella mumbled, as she plonked her but down onto the stool and pulled a notepad and pen out of her bag and started jotting down the notes that Mr. Banner was starting to write on the board.

"I'm Jason Swan; I guess I'm going to be your new lab partner."

Glancing to the side, she watched Edward just look at her, before nodding his head slightly, and turning his attention back to the front of the class. Well, that was rude; the least he could do was introduce himself! They were going to be working together in this class for the rest of the school year.

Annoyed with his lack of response, Bella turned slightly towards him, a small blush of annoyance staining her cheeks, and bluntly asked:

"And your name is?"

Peering at her out of the corner of his eye, she received a grunt of, "Edward."

Huffing, she turned her attention back to the front of the class, only to see that three tables in front her sat Jessica Stanley and her friend, Lauren. The longer Bella looked at them the more she noticed them periodically turning around and giggling, whilst looking at either Edward or herself.

'Oh no!'

Bella knew what girl's like that thought about and it was making her blush. Leaning forward in her seat and over her notes, she tried to tune them out and focus her attention to the lesson.

Turning her head to look at the clock above the door, she noticed with some relief, that there was only five minutes left of the lesson.

'Time flies when were mad at lab partners and scared of the thoughts of giggling teenage girls.' She thought sardonically to herself.

Moving what little hair she had left on my head out of her face, she ran her finger's over her scalp and tousled her hair as she scratched. She still couldn't get used to how short her hair now was, but if she decided to grow it out again she would miss scratching her scalp like this... it felt soooo good. Removing her hands from her hair, she glanced back over at 'Mr. Ice Queen' himself and saw that he was already packed and had his bag slung over his shoulder, poised and ready to leave the room as soon a the bell sounded.

Pulling her own bag up from where it rested on the floor, she started shoving her books and pen haphazardly into it as the bell signalling class changeover rang. As she'd suspected, Edward sprung out of his chair as if he was electrocuted and was out the door faster that she had thought humanly possible.

'_First he ignores me, then is rude to me and now he runs away from me so fast you'd think I have the Spanish influenza or something! Some people just have no manners. At least I have gym class next so I can blow off some steam. Now I just need to find a free bathroom to change in.'_

Lost in thought she exited the classroom at a more appropriate speed.

EPOV

Shuffling out of his last class before lunch, he slowly made his way back towards the cafeteria to meet his siblings. Math class was a complete waste of time. After the initial 'explanation' given by Miss Cole the class erupted into quiet chaos.

'_I swear I got hit in the head by five paper balls before the lesson was out. At least it gave me time to think and finish off my homework for the classes I had at the beginning if the day.' _

Finishing his homework had only occupied some of his thoughts, though. It was odd, but his thoughts had been revolving around the new kid, Jason, every time his focus wavered.

Jason Swan was nothing out of the ordinary for a place like Forks. His pale skin seemed to belong here instead of Arizona, where everyone was saying he'd come from. Making his way through the cafeteria and food line, grabbing the closest thing to the front, Edward looked over his shoulder to find his family sitting at their usual table. Weaving his way through the tables and plonking himself in between Alice and Emmett, he started picking at the food on the table in front of him.

"Have you met the new boy yet?" asked Alice, before Edward could even get comfortable, while bouncing up and down in her seat like the energizer bunny on crack.

"He bumped into me earlier in the hall, why?"

"I just wanted to know. None of us have met him yet and I wanted to know what he's like. He's Chief Swan's son you know. I heard his mum died so he had to come and live up here with his dad. I can't wait until we're friends; he really needs a new wardrobe. Those baggy clothes are doing absolutely nothing for him."

"You may have a little trouble getting to know him Ali," butted in Emmett, nodding his head to the centre of the lunchroom. "Just look who he's sitting with."

Glancing over to where Emmett had gestured, Edward saw Jason Swan sitting with Mike Newton and his group of clones.

'_I swear Mike just wants to drag our name through the mud because our family is better off financially then his. Either that or the fact that ninety percent of girls at Forks High prefer my brothers and I over him, not that I can really blame them. At least we have more brain cells, and are more attractive then a maggot.'_ Edward thought, uncaring for the slightly vicious thoughts.

"It doesn't look like he's too impressed with them though." commented Jasper, looking away from Alice to check out where Jason was sitting too. "He looks a little green in my opinion, although that could be from the food."

"I'd look green if I had to hang with Newton and his 'possie'," added Emmett, laughing as he started shovelling massive amounts of fries into his open mouth. "I bet he's only sitting there because no one else has had the balls to actually go up to him and introduce themselves."

"Does that include you, Em?" Edward joked with a small smile. He knew how much Emmett hated people doubting the size of his manliness.

"Oh dude, you just wish you have kahonnies the size of mine."

Chuckling lightly, he turned his attention back to his now completely destroyed lunch. Maybe he should catch up with the new kid before the end of the day and introduce himself and apologize for how he'd acted earlier. Jason should probably get to know some guys with an IQ higher than the average squirrel. Alice was right, he was in desperate need of some new clothes, even Edward could see that. Looking down at his watch, he saw that there were only a few minuets left until Biology. Shoving what was left of his lunch in his mouth he stood, the rest of his family following suit behind him, and made his way out of the cafeteria as the bell rang.

Turning back, he yelled out to his siblings, who were heading off in the opposite direction.

"I may be a bit late tonight, I have to talk to coach after gym about the track team."

Not waiting to hear a reply, he quickly made his way to the Bio room and sat down in his usual seat and pulled out all the necessary tools for note taking and started drawing up several pages. Edward only looked up from his page when he heard the stool next to his slide across the floor.

'_Great, Stanley has probably decided to come over and flash her boobs at me again.'_ He thought irritably.

But instead of the nasally laugh he had come to loathe, a soft "hi," came from the now occupied seat.

"I'm Jason Swan; I guess I'm going to be your new lab partner."

Turning his head to reply to him, Edward froze, what he saw left him speechless.

'_He looks so... delicate, cute almost.' _

Nodding his head once quickly in reply, he looked back to the front of the class.

'_What the hell. Why did I think he looked... cute? I mean he's a guy. Guys aren't cute. He just looks so feminine.'_ Shaking his head a little to get rid of those thoughts, he started writing down the notes that Mr. Banner was now explaining. Glancing at Jason out of the corner of his eye again, he noticed that there was a light blush staining his cheeks.

'_Mmm... interesting.'_

"And your name is?"

Even his voice was cute...

'_What the hell is happening to me?' _

Grunting out the answer to his question, Edward shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Why did he feel so nervous talking to him? It's not as if he gay. He'd gone out with girls before. Well, girl… maybe Tanya wasn't the best example of a good relationship, but she was a girl, that was for sure. By the time Carlisle had decided that they should move to Forks, Edward had barely been able to look at her without wanting to either strangle her or throw up in one of her most expensive handbags.

Pulling his thoughts back into the present he stole a glance up at the clock and saw that there was only a few minuets left. Quickly shoving his things into his bag, he slid so that he was sitting on the very edge of the seat, ready to leave the room as soon as the bell sounded. Staring at Jason out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that he was ruffling his hair...

'_Hmmm, do I look like that when I do it? No wonder girls look at me like that.' _

Shaking himself back to reality, he heard the bell ring and shot out of his chair and bolted out of the room so he could get to the change rooms before everyone else.

Changing quickly, he made his way out to the gym and sat down on the set of bleachers closet to the coaches' office and dragged his hands over his face and shook his head gently from side to side. He didn't know what had gotten into him today. First, he was a total ass to the new kid and then he was having weird thoughts about him. Hearing the gym doors open and close, he pulled his hands away from his face and stood up as his class mated started to fill the gym.

Moving into the centre of the gym floor he started his warm up stretches. Today, they were starting track, and being the captain and fastest member on the track team he thought he was in a pretty good position for today's timing races. Looking around the gym for Coach Clap, he caught a glimpse of the one person he really didn't want to see again today.

--

_A.N. Well there you have it, the next chapter of 'For You In Full Bloom'. Poor poor Edward, but I like making him uncomfortable. So tell me what you guys think and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can._

_Thanks,_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. I FOUND MY BOOK!!!!! I know I know, you probably have no idea what I am taking about, well it's basically my book with all my new stories lines and ideas. So while that was lost I was basically lost with it. But now that it is found I can continue with my story!!!!! So here is the very next chapter of 'For You In Full Bloom'. A very big thankyou to _Silversmile_ (my best friend!) for helping me get my act together with this story and for helping me start this chapter and change my writing style!!! Thanks so much!!!!! (P.S. she is also my Beta)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

--

**Chapter 4**

_Previously on For You in Full Bloom_

_Looking around the gym for Coach Clap, I caught a glimpse of the one person I really didn't want to see again today._

Edward POV

There, standing before Edward was none other than Jason Swan. _'Damn_,_'_ he thought to himself, _'I really thought that I was going to be home free for the rest of the day, obviously not.'_

Resigning himself to the inevitable, Edward simply turned away from him and continued with his stretches. Maybe if he ignored him he wouldn't get anymore of those weird thoughts again.

"Alright everyone, gather 'round." Coach Clap's voice sounded from the side of the hall.

Ignoring the other students for the most part, as they clustered around the teacher, Edward made a point of being as far away from Jason as the small group would allow him.

"As you all know, today we'll be doing track training. I want you all to line up behind the markers and we'll begin. At the end of class we will be having a small series of sprint races to find out what your official times for today are."

As the class obediently moved to line up behind the brightly coloured cones that were spread evenly at one end of the gym, Coach Clap explained the exercise.

"Today we are going to start you off with a slight jog for ten lengths of the gym, as soon as you have finished that we're going to step it up into a slow run for twenty lengths. When you have completed that twenty I want you to full out sprint for four lengths, and then jog for another ten. Start on my whistle."

A piercing screech filled the gym and at once the students started to make their way to the other end of hall. _'Thank god for track,'_ thought Edward as he turned at the marker and started to make his way back to the starting point. _'At least I don't have to concentrate on what I am doing as much as I would have to if we were doing something else. I feel so free when I run.'_

Letting his mind slip away from the rhythmic squeaking of his trainers on the shiny gym floor, Edward looked over his shoulder at the rest of his class mates, and somehow his eyes immediately settled on Jason. He almost seemed to be having some sort of internal battle with himself as he jogged along with the rest of the class. Paying closer attention to his form, he noticed that Jason must have has some formal track training in the past. His strides were perfectly spaced and his speed was not varying, despite how distracted Edward could tell he was. There also seemed to be a grace about him, he almost seemed to float across the floor, only skimming it as he went.

'_He's beautiful.' _

Whipping his head back around to the front, he felt a blush cross his cheeks as he realised what he had just thought. Why was he thinking and feeling these things? He could understand thinking that a fellow athlete's form was good, but that wasn't it. The actual thought that Jason himself was beautiful was what was going through his head.

His attention snapped back to the present when he heard coach clap bellow across the gym, "you all should be sprinting by now, if your not get moving."

Picking up his pace slightly, Edward glared at the swiftly approaching plastic orange cone. What the hell was wrong with him? Crossing over the line and turning back around and settling in to a steady jog for his remaining ten laps, he snuck a glance back over at Jason who was just finishing up on his sprints, he was slightly red in the face and his breathing as a little more strained than normal but he was still in better shape than the rest of the class. Newton, who was conveniently in the lane next to Jason, was as red as a beet and wheezing as he tried to run to the next marker.

Finishing his final length of the gym, Edward moved back to where he had placed his bag earlier, he pulled out his drink bottle and took a long drink. Jumping up and down to keep his leg muscles loose, he turned just in time to see Jason cross the line for his final lap, the rest of the class not too far behind him.

"Good to see every one was able to finish today, just a little reminder that it is only going to get harder as the month goes on," said Coach Clap, pulling his pen off of the clip bord that he was holding, "Now we are going to go out to the track field for the 100 meter sprint session. Now when we get out there, split yourselves into groups of five. When one group is running, the next will be the timers. Let's go."

Shoving his water bottle back into his bag, Edward followed the rest of the class out onto the field and stood next to the start markers and waited for the rest of his usual group to join him.

When he and his group was set up and ready on the starting line, and the next group was ready to start timing, Coach Clap rose his whistle in front of his lips, "on you marks, get set, Go."

Never before was Edward gladder for the sharp cold and dampness of a Forks afternoon. As soon as he started his dash for the finish line, and the sharp stinging of the cold on his face, it felt as if the entire world around him had melted away and all that was left was freedom.

'_Too bad it's only the 100 meters,'_ thought Edward as he stared to slow after crossing the finish line, and inhaled more damp air into his lungs. _'I was just getting into my stride.'_

Jogging back over to coach clap to check his time, he noticed that he still had yet to beat his personal best that he set last year. It was as if he was stuck in a rut that he just could not get out of.

Shaking out his limbs, Edward walked back over to the sidelines where the rest of the class was gathered. Almost immediately half the class surrounded him and started fawning over his time. He really was sick of all the attention he got just for being able to run from one end of the track to another, sometimes he just wanted them to leave him alone.

As if someone had heard his internal complaining, the small crowd around him seemed to disperse almost immediately. Instead, they started to let out exited noises and seemed to swarm around Jason.

Turning his attention to Mike Newton, Edward over heard him exclaim, "I can't believe that you almost beat Cullen's time! No one here has ever been able to do that before!"

Moving his gaze over to the small boy that was currently being stuffed under Newtons arm and being shown around like a prize puppy. How in hell did Jason almost manage to beat his time? Even when he was living in Chicago, no one was able to get anywhere close to even his worst time, and here in forks, the new kid almost beat him. Had the world stated spinning in the opposite direction because today was just turning out weird!

Sending a glare off in Jason's general direction, Edward turned on the spot and huffed to himself as he made his way back towards the gym to collect his bag.

'_I just hope that everything is going to be back to normal soon.'_

--

Bella POV

'_What an arrogant prick,_' thought Bella as she slipped from the cabin of her truck and slammed the door behind her, after collecting her bag from the passenger seat, '_he didn't even have to decency to keep his glare to himself.'_

Manoeuvring through the choppy grass and mud that was the front lawn, Bella hitched her bag further up her shoulder. After her mediocre performance in gym today, the entire class suddenly adored her because she had almost beaten Cullen's time. If she was used to the dampness of the air and the softness of the ground, she could have probably beaten his time with almost no effort.

Scraping the grime off the bottom of her shoes, Bella stepped through the front door and slammed it behind herself and stormed off up the stairs to her room. It was almost as if her bedroom had frozen in time from when she was little, with a few noticeable exactions. The small crib that used to stand beneath the window was now a double bed, and the stuffed toys that were scattered around the floor were instead a small desk and chest of draws. However, the pale green walls and solid white curtains were still the same, if a little faded.

Throwing her bag over onto the desk and kicking off her trainers as she went, Bella collapsed onto her bed and let out a squeal of annoyance into her pillow. How dare Cullen be pissed at her for things that are not entirely within her control!

"Bad Day?"

Turning her head, Bella noticed Charlie standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face. Letting out a groan, she moved her face back into her pillow.

"I forgot to tell you this morning, but I invited one of my friends and his son around for dinner tonight, it's been a while since I saw him and I think that you and Jake are going to be good friends. I was planning on ordering in from the diner, unless you feel up to making something." Charlie mumbled, as he leant on the door frame, and ran a hand through his hair looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make something. Is there even any food in the house?" came Bella's reply, mumbled by the pillow.

"There should be something here; I went shopping just before you arrived,"

Pushing herself up from the soft warmth of her bed, Bella made her way past Charlie and down stairs to the kitchen and started opening cupboards and the fridge, to work out exactly what was in the house and what could be made into something edible. Staring at the odd assortment of food in front of her, Bella made a vow that she was going to be the one doing the shopping from now on. It was only by chance, she decided, that Charlie had managed to get all of the ingredients for spaghetti bolognaise.

Putting the water on to boil, Bella let her mind go once again to Edward Cullen. There really was no reason for him to be so upset with her over a couple of little things. Maybe he was just a spoiled brat. She had had enough experiences with boys like that to know that she really didn't like to associate with them more than absolutely necessary.

Still grumbling internally about Cullen, Bella mechanically made the spaghetti bolognaise to perfection and as soon as she pulled it off the stove the doorbell wrung out. Serving the meal into separate bowls and putting them into the oven to keep them warm, Bella made her way into the hallway, where she could hear her father greeting their guests.

Stepping out next to her father, she was surprised to find two Native American men coming through the door, one pushing the other in a wheelchair. Clearing her throat to make herself known, Bella watched as three sets of eyes turned to her at the same time.

Glancing down at his daughter, Charlie turned back to Billy Black and gestured in her direction as he started to introduce them, "Billy, you remember my kid, B-ouch! What was that for?"

Rubbing his side, Charlie looked down at his daughter, who had just elbowed him in the ribs and was now glaring up at him. Rolling his eyes, Charlie realised what she wanted.

"Jason, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob. They live down on the reservation in La Push, you used to play with Jake when you were little but I doubt you would remember."

Moving her gaze from her father to the Man in the wheelchair, Bella held out her hand, "it's nice to meet you."

As the older man shook her hand, Bella swore that she could see a mysterious glint in his brown eyes. Silently cursing her father, she realised that he must have told him all about her little cross dressing arrangement for while she was here. _'I just hope that he doesn't tell anyone else, I really don't want the whole town knowing.'_

Moving her hand along to the next man, Bella was slightly surprised to find that he didn't look as old as she thought that he had the first time she had seen him. Although he was extremely tall and obviously worked out, there was still a boyish look in his features, that made Bella think that he probably was no older then her, and had no idea of her true gender.

"Hi, I'm Jason swan,"

"Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake, every one else does," He said as his enormous hand encompassed hers, "you are going to be here for a while right? You should come down to the reservation and check it out."

"Right," Bella replied before turning to her father who was animatedly talking to Billy about fishing and elbowed him again to get his attention, "Food's ready if you wanna go to the table and I'll go and get it."

"I'll help," shouted Jacob as he followed Bella into the kitchen and started pulling the bowls out of the oven "this looks great."

--

Jake POV

Shaking Charlie and Jason's hands for the last time and thanking them again for dinner, and Billy promising to organise a fishing trip in the near future, Jake wheeled his father out of the house and down to their car.

When his dad had first said to him that they would be coming out to Charlie's place for dinner, Jacob hadn't thought anything of it. It wasn't exactly unusual for them to go see fork's Chief of Police, as the man lived alone it made sense to check up on him every so often. Besides, the man had been his dad's best friend since before either of them could remember.

However, Jacob had been surprised to hear that Charlie's kid was going to be there. For some reason Jacob had thought Charlie had a daughter, but the boy he had met was a boy, despite his feminine qualities.

Jason seemed like a pretty cool guy, he had a great sense of humour and he seemed to fit in like he had always been there. Jacob was pretty sure they would become great friends, especially sine their dad's were best friends. They were bound to see lots of one another. Jacob could invite him down to the reservation to take him for a ride on his motorcycle. He had just finished fixing it up and now it went even faster then he had first thought he could push it.

He could already see it now. Him sitting up front driving the motorcycle while Jason sat behind him; his arms wrapped tightly around his waist so he wouldn't fall, the feel of his chest against his back as he sat close...

"Look out Jacob!" Billy suddenly called out, causing Jacob to blink and realise he had progressively been driving off the road as his thoughts had wandered.

"Sorry, dad." He muttered, straightening up the car before allowing his thoughts to roam again.

'What the hell was I thinking about that for? I mean, I know he was pretty cute for a guy, but I've never thought of a boy like that before. Who care's if his hand was really soft when i touched it or if he had a cute smile? I like girls... don't I?'

He was once again shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of his father's voice.

"So, what did you think of Charlie's little signet?" A familiar mischievousness sparkled in his eyes, one that usually only appeared when he had played a prank of some kind on Charlie.

"He seemed like a cool guy." Jacob shrugged, not wanting to give too much away when his father was in one of these moods.

"Just cool, nothing more?" Billy pressed.

Giving him a funny look, Jacob just shrugged, feeling an uncomfortable heat begin to slowly creep up his cheeks.

'_There is no way he could know what I just thought. I'm just being paranoid_.' He comfortingly told himself; sure his thoughts were safe from his scarily perceptive father.

--

_A.N well there is another chapter of 'for You In Full Bloom' and I would like to once again thank the genius of _Silversmile_, without her the Jacob section of this chapter would have been so crap because I suck at writing Jake. so you all know the drill, you've read now it is time to review!!!_

_Thanks,_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. Well here I am again!! Not much to say here except another huge thanks to _Silversmile _for her brilliant help and for being my Beta. BTW I have gone back and fixed one little thing that I don't think will help my story. If you want to go back and re-read you can, but you don't really have to to read the rest, on with the story!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_

--

**Chapter 5**

Bella POV

Nothing of much excitement had happened since the dinner with Billy and Jacob Black the night before. Unless you count Mike Newton once again congratulating Bella about her sprint time before she even managed to put her car into park in the morning.

The first time that something of any great excitement happened was at lunch, when Alice Cullen came bouncing up to her just after she had gotten out of the lunch line.

"Hi! My name's Alice! I just know we are going to be best friends. Do you want to come and sit at my table? I saw you yesterday when you were sitting with Mike and his friends and you didn't look like you were having much fun. You should come and meet my boyfriend Jasper, you two will be the best of friends too!"

Turning to look at the pixie like creature that had just appeared in front of her, Bella could only stare dumbly at the sheer speed that she was speaking at. Not waiting for an answer, Alice latched herself onto her arm and started dragging Bella across the cafeteria to the table that she had seen Alice sitting at with her family yesterday. Glancing over to where she sat yesterday, Bella noticed that Mike Newton was looking over in her direction and looked as if someone had just shot his puppy.

"And then there is Emmett, he may seem a little scary at first but he wouldn't hurt a fly. It's true, just yesterday he tried to kill a bug and he couldn't bring himself to actually squash the thing, Rose had to do it for him. Rose is Emmett's girlfriend by the way. She's really fun when you get to know her and she is really into cars. Then there is Edward, I think he said that he had met you already, he is ok, but he has been really weird since yesterday though. Oh well, hi everyone!"

Blinking and moving her eyes away from the little ball of energy, Bella noticed that they had arrived at the table, which was already filled with the rest of Alices' family. Slipping into the free seat next to Alice, Bella let her eyes drift around the table. The Cullen's were even more beautiful up close.

Putting her lunch on the table and starting to pick at the limp salad that she had bought Bella smiled as she saw Alice bounce up and trying to get everyone's attention so that she could start the introductions. She seemed to fail miserably at gaining Edwards attention though as he just sat there, eyes not leaving the energy bar that he was picking apart.

"Ok," chirped Alice clapping her hands together, and then started pointing around the table, "Everyone, this is Jason Swan, Jason this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Over there is Rosalie, jaspers twin sister. Next to her is Emmett, and you already know the anti-social over in the corner."

"Hi," was all Bella could force out. Everyone, except Edward, had turned to look at her as soon as Alice had started the introductions.

"So Jay," Boomed Emmett suddenly, making Bella jump slightly in her seat, "I hear you gave little Eddikins here a run for his money in gym yesterday."

Feeling a light blush spread across her face, Bella dipped her head down to hide her face, silently cursing Emmett for bring up the track times in front of Edward. He was already mad at her for that as it was, and Emmett was only going to make it worse.

"I would have liked to have seen that, Edward needs to be taken down a couple of pegs," a song like voice said. Peeking up from underneath her lashed, Bella discovered that it was actually a smiling Rosalie that had made the comment.

'_I guess first impressions aren't always accurate, when I saw her yesterday I thought she looked like a total bitch,'_ thought Bella as she grinned sheepishly back at Rosalie.

A crashing sound from the opposite end of the table caused everyone's heads to turn in unison, only to find a very red faced Edward and his lunch tray no where to be seen. Almost immediately Emmett started snickering and within two minuets he has full out howling with laughter, as Edwards face got redder and redder with embarrassment and anger.

"So Jason," said Alice, bringing Bella's attention back to her and away from the Emmett who was now teasing Edward about his rapidly reddening face, "Jasper and I are going shopping tonight and I really really really want you to come, you really need a new wardrobe."

It was almost as if she has started to freeze, as she felt a cold dread start to work its way up her stomach. Alice wanted to take her shopping. That in itself wasn't so bad, rather the fact that shopping for clothes includes trying things on, and trying things on includes change rooms with only thin fabric separating the half naked person from the rest of the world.

"I don't think that is such a good idea Alice," mumbled Bella as she sunk down further in her seat, "I don't really like shopping. Besides, I don't really have any money for new clothes."

Pouting, Alice all but crawled up into Bella's lap, "please please please! You have to come,"

"Sorry Alice, maybe later though, ok?" reasoned Bella, trying to get Alice to get rid of the pout and puppy dog eyes before she completely caved in.

"OK," moving back into her seat Alice turned and whispered in Rose's ear, who in turn faced Emmett and slapped him across the back of the head and told his to shut up stop teasing Edward.

Turning her attention back to her salad, Bella let her self relax and take in the noise of the people around her. At least it was better sitting here then sitting with Newton.

--

Rounding the corner of the school administration building, Bella let out a sigh of relief as she spotted her monster of a truck sitting at the end of the almost abandoned lot. The tension rolling off Cullen in Bio and Gym had been almost unbearable. In Bio, he sat bolt upright and flinched at every sound that came from her side of the desk. He was even worse in Gym, staying as far away from her as humanly possible without getting in trouble.

Rolling her solders back to release some of the built up tension during the last two classes, Bella pulled open the passenger side door and threw her bag in and slammed the door shut and started to walk around to the other side of the car.

"Hi Jason!"

Jumping in fright and spinning around on the spot, Bella came face to face with none other than Alice Cullen herself.

"Hi Alice, what are you still doing here?" she asked as she turned and continued to make her way around the car to the drivers side.

"I've been waiting for you," Alice chirped as she ran around to stand back in front of Bella again, "this time I am not going to take no for an answer, you are going to come shopping with me right now, you really need my styling advice."

"Alice, really I can't afford to just go and buy clothes on a whim," Argued Bella, but before she could get any further, Jasper seemed to materialise out of nowhere and stand next to Alice.

"There really is no use arguing with Alice, you will give in eventually. Besides, I think she was planning on buying everything anyway," he drawled as he bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Exactly, now get your ass in the car," commanded Alice, pointing to the bright yellow porche three spots down from where they currently standing.

Grumbling to herself about annoying pixies and their boyfriends, Bella opened her door and lent over, snatched up her bag and slowly made her way over to where Alice was now sitting behind the wheel and was honking at her to hurry up.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

--

Shopping with Alice Cullen was probably one of the most exhausting experiences in Bella Swans life. She just did not slow down, let alone stop. Leaving Jasper, and the ten different bags of clothes that Alice had already bought for Bella, outside the entrance to the sixth store, Alice went straight for the men's section and started pulling put a range of stylish shirts and stuffed them into Bella's arms.

"You need to go straight to the change rooms and change into these and I will be back in a minuet, we don't have long before the store closes and you are in dire need of some proper fitting shirts," commanded Alice, her voice slightly muffled by the fabrics that were currently surrounding her head as she searched for something specific.

Humming in acknowledgement, Bella headed to a free change room and pulled the curtain across in front of her firmly and tugged her shirt over her head. Rummaging through the small pile that Alice had picked out, Bella let a groan as she noticed that none of them were in the least bit baggy.

'_How am I going to get away with hiding anything with these shirts?'_

Dropping the shirt to the ground, Bella ran a hand over her face in annoyance. Bending down to pick up the shirt that she had let drop to the ground, she turned back to the front of the change room just in time to see the curtain fly open and Alice rush inside, the mound of fabric in her arms almost obscuring her view.

"You need to try these on too; I think that you should stick with neutral..." trailing off, Alice took in the sight before her. There standing in shock with a deer in the headlights look on their face, was a half naked Jason Swan, with only a thick bandage that was not so successfully disguising her true gender.

"Jason..." whispered Alice cautiously, "What is going on?"

'_Oh crap'_

--

Edward POV

Never before had Edward realised there were exactly 32 cracks in his bedroom ceiling. Although, that could be because he had never had a reason to count the cracks in his bedroom ceiling before now.

Glancing away from his ceiling and back out of his window, Edward searched for Alice's obnoxiously bright car for the seventeenth time since she had called him. Telling him that she and Jasper were taking Jason Swan shopping and to tell Esme and Carlisle not to worry.

Sighing in frustration, and dragging his hand roughly through his hair, he pushed himself up from his bed and strolled into his bathroom, leant against the sink and raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?' _

Turning the cold tap until a steady stream of water was flowing into the basin, Edward cupped his hands beneath it until they were full, and splashed the water onto his face. Shaking the excess water out of his eyes, he turned off the tap and looked at himself in the mirror.

The same emerald eyes he had seen thousands of times before stared back at him, framed by a mass of dripping burnt copper hair. But something seemed different from the last time he had really looked at himself; he just could not put his finger on it.

Huffing in frustration, he walked back out into his room and sat on his bed facing the window. He had been feeling annoyed and strangely restless since the beginning of lunch, when Jason Swan had come and sat with his family again.

_Flashback_

_Edward walked quickly into the cafeteria, glad that his class had been let out early so that he could beat the line, he made his way over the lunch line and grabbed himself an energy bar and a Hamburger, shoving them on a tray as he went. Paying for his food, he let his gaze drift over to where he and his family always sat, it was currently empty and for once he did not have to dodge the rest of the school while trying to reach the table._

_Sitting down and taking a huge bite of his burger, he saw Emmett, Rose and Japer wander into the cafeteria and get in to the gradually building line. Shovelling more of his burger into his mouth and swallowing, Edward nodded to his siblings who had managed to get through the line faster than most and had taken their seats at the table._

_Stuffing the rest of his burger into his mouth and swallowing, he moved his tray to the side of the table and started unwrapping his energy bar and began pulling it to pieces. Looking up he saw Alice standing up at the end of the lunch line, talking to none other than Jason Swan, and she grabbed his arm and seemed to be leading him over to their table._

"_Yes!" shouted Emmett, looking in the same direction as Edward, "Alice is bringing the new guy over, this is going to be so much fun. Ha ha, and Newton looks like someone has kicked him in the balls and taken away his favourite toy!"_

"_Oh well, hi everyone!" said Alice as she came into hearing range and put her lunch down and sat in her usual spot next to Jasper, leaving an open seat next to her for Jason._

_Turning his attention back to his energy bar, Edward noticed that he had lost his appetite as soon as he had laid eyes on Jason, so instead of actually eating it, he just sat there picking it apart, ignoring Alice as she tried in vain to get his attention. _

"_Ok," he heard Alice chirp, as she clapped her hands together, "Everyone, this is Jason Swan, Jason this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Over there is Rosalie, jaspers twin sister. Next to her is Emmett, and you already know the anti-social over in the corner."_

"_Hi," _

_That one sound had shot a jot through Edwards's spine and made him shift uncomfortably in his seat. _'What was that?'

"_So Jay," he heard Emmett boom suddenly, "I hear you gave little Eddikins here a run for his money in gym yesterday."_

_Growling in annoyance, Edward looked up suddenly and sent a glare at Emmett, who just smirked back at him. Seeing Rose next to Emmett with an identical mischievous smirk on her face, he felt his stomach drop. She was going to get in on the fun too. _

"_I would have liked to have seen that, Edward needs to be taken down a couple of pegs." _

_All of a sudden, Jason lifted his head slightly and sent a shy looking smile at Rose. It was as if a thousand worms had suddenly decided to start moving around in Edward stomach at the sight of that one shy smile. Wiggling around in his chair, trying to get rid of that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, he shifted his arm that was laying on the table._

_Unfortunately for him, when he had moved his lunch tray out of the way earlier, he had moved it too close to the edge and when he moved his arm, he sent it crashing to the floor. Immediately he felt his face redden and he knew that any moment Emmett was going to start laughing at him._

_Almost as if he could read his thoughts, Emmett let out a few snickers before he bust into full out howls of laughter. Edward could feel himself getting redder and redder out of angrier and embarrassment the longer Emmett went on. He was now trying to block out Emmett's taunts of how red really was his colour after all. _

_Hearing a slapping noise and then Emmett grumble and shut up, Edward was for the first time thankful towards Rose for being able to shut the big oaf up. Glancing over at Jason, who was quietly eating lunch, Edward wondered if he would ever live this down._

Snapping back into the present Edward sighed and, before he had consciously thought about it, his eyes drifted over to the window again. There was still no sign that Alice was going to be turning up any time soon, even though the shops closed over half an hour ago. Lying back on his bed he let his eyes drift closed. All this stress was exhausting, thank god that it was almost the weekend and he might actually be able to get some rest then.

Just as he was settling into his bed and letting himself relax, Edward heard a car door slam. Sitting bolt upright, he peered out of his window just in time to see Alice and Jasper step onto the porch.

Moving over to his door, he opened it a crack, glad for once that the house was silent. It was not even a minuet before he heard Alice's overly cheery voice float up the stairs towards him.

"He is going to look so great those new clothes, I didn't realise how bad his clothes actually were before I got him into those new jeans and that cream shirt. I think he is going to be getting a lot more attention. I was thinking of going over there in the morning to help him pick out what to wear; if he is anything like the rest of you he will need my help, no offence Jazzy!"

Closing his door again, Edward moved back to lie on his bed. Sighing in frustration, he rolled over and buried his head into his pillows. Why was he so interested in Jason Swan; better yet, how did he make it stop?

--

Alice POV

"Jason..." Alice whispered cautiously, not really grasping what she was seeing, "What is going on?"

Not getting any response from the frozen person in front of her, Alice stepped further into the change room and turned to securely close the curtain. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned around and found her new friend still standing still, completely motionless. Reaching out, Alice grabbed hold of his – or her, she supposed – arms and, ignoring the slight flinch, pushed Jason down onto the small bench in the changing room.

"Ok, Jason, just start from the beginning. I promise I'll listen till the very end before saying anything." Alice said, for once completely serious about staying quiet.

Her calm words and promise seemed to shake Jason out of his... her?... frozen state and with a shuddering breath Jason began speaking.

"Back in Phoenix, I was the best track athlete in my age division." Taking this as a hint to sit, she made her way to sit next to Jason and took his... her... hand in her own as a gesture to continue. "I was a great all-rounder, but my best event was the 100 meters sprint. I was the best."

Taking a shuddering breath of air, he continued, "then last month, it was the biggest track and field meet for the greater Phoenix area and I was in the finals. My mother, she always came to my races. That day, when it was time for me to run, she wasn't there. I found out later that day that she had gotten into a car crash on the way to see me run.

"When I found out she was in the hospital I went numb, and when I got there... they told me... they told me that she had passed away... it happened only minuets before I got there. When that happened, I lost it. No one could calm me down and I pushed everyone away. A few days later, when Charlie came down to help me with all of arrangements I went to see my boyfriend... James.... he went crazy at me, shouted that I was crazy and that when I had pushed him away he had enough and that I deserved to be alone, because I just end up hurting everyone in the end.

"So when Charlie told me that I was going to be moving to Forks to stay with him, I decided that I wasn't going to let myself get hurt again. The only way I could see to do that was to become someone completely different from myself. I became the brother I never had, Jason Swan. I thought that if I dressed as a boy, I wouldn't have to put up with all the boys drooling over me. I guess I didn't realise that I may be attractive to the girls, or that someone would barge in on me in the changing rooms."

"So," said Alice slowly, trying to wrap her head around what she had just been told, "you're really a girl?"

Seeing Jason nod her head, Alice nodded to herself still trying to work everything out, "and you dressed as a boy to save yourself from being hurt again?"

Another nod.

"I guess you want me to keep your secret then? If you want to keep dressing like a guy that is."

"I really would Alice, you don't have to stay friends with me if you don't want to, just please... don't tell anyone."

Seeing the sad and pleading look on her new friends face, Alice wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. "Just do me one favour ok? Don't push me away?"

Jason sighed and leant her head on Alice's shoulder, "don't you want to know my real name?"

"Where's the fun in that?! Besides if I did know I might accidentally let it slip at some point! Now... which shirts did you like?"

--

Jasper POV

Glancing up at the large antique looking clock that hung above the main entrance to the mall, Jasper noticed that it was almost time for the mall to close, and Alice and Jason had yet to come out of the store that they had entered over half an hour ago. Standing and stretching out his legs, he heard Alice's laughter from behind him.

Turning, he caught a glimpse of Alice and Jason walking arm in arm out of the store, both carrying two shopping bags each and wearing grins, even if Alice's was twice the size of Jason's. Picking up the shopping bags that were strewn at his feet, Jasper raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend and new friend.

"All ready to go?"

"Ready!" came Alice's reply, as a mischievous glint lit up her eyes.

She was up to something and something told jasper that it had something to do with the other boy walking along beside her.

--

_A.N. Look! My longest chapter yet!!! And you got a little Jasper POV and Alice POV... aren't I just the best!!! If you think I am you can tell me!!! You know I always love to hear it. Next chapter we have more from Jasper, Jake, Edward and some other of my fun friends (if they decide to cooperate with me that is). Just a little note, I hate to hold my chapters at ransom... but I really would like some more reviews.... so if 3 people review I will update in a week, if 5 people review I will update in 4 days, if 7 people review I will update tomorrow... and if 10 or more people review I will update tonight (Australian Time)!_

_See you all next time!_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N. Hi my fellow FanFiction friends! Here is Chapter 6... I never really thought I would get here when I started writing this story over a year ago, but here we are. I would like to say again a huge thanks to_ Silversmile _for helping me pull out of my head where this story is going to go and for Jake. He would not be in this story without her. Oh and a big big big thankyou to everyone who reviewed!!! i hope that i will get some more from this chapter, peace!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight_

--

**Chapter 6**

Jasper POV

Letting out a yawn as he pulled his grey sweater over his head, Jasper Cullen let his mind wander. Last night, after dropping Jason off at his car in the school parking lot, Jasper had noticed that there was something different about the boy. He seemed... lighter... happier than he had before. Not that he had seemed that down before. There was just a new light surrounding him when he and Alice left the shop.

Glancing in his bedroom mirror to make sure that he was up to Alice's standards, he walked out of his bedroom and onto the landing. Cracking his back as he went, Jasper headed towards the stairs that would lead him to breakfast, the smell of which was already making his mouth water in anticipation. Passing Carlisle's home office, jasper noticed that the door was open a crack.

'_That's odd,'_ he thought to himself as he reached out to close it, _'Carlisle never leaves it open.'_

As his fingers brushed against the handle, the door was pulled open from the other side. Standing there on the other side of the door, shoving something into her school bag, was Alice, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alice," said Jasper, hiding his shock at seeing his girlfriend up, ready for school and coming out of Carlisle's office at this time of the morning. "What were you doing in there?"

Reaching up and kissing his cheek, Alice just giggled and started bouncing towards the stairs. "I'm going to Jason's this morning to help him choose an outfit, so I will see you at school! Love you!"

Shaking his head at his girlfriends' hyperactivity, Jasper merely nodded his head and let out another yawn and started to descend the stairs. Sliding into an empty seat at the breakfast bar beside Emmett, who was already stuffing his face with as much bacon he could get his hands on, he tried to think of what Alice could have been taking from Carlisle's office this morning.

'_What is she up to?'_

--

Charlie POV

Draining the final dregs in his coffee mug and placing it back onto the stained wood of the kitchen table. Charlie Swan glanced over to the staircase and smiled slightly. Although it was under horrible circumstances, he was so happy to have his Isabella home again. He had truly missed her while she had been gone.

The house just felt a little bit more alive since she had come home. It was odd to have a teenage daughter in the house, though he supposed he should be thankful she wasn't a real 'girly-girl' with lace and frills everywhere. Bella had always been a bit of a tom-boy.

He frowned at that thought. He wasn't entirely sure what to think about her sudden need to cross-dress and be referred to as 'Jason'.

The sound of the doorbell broke him from his thoughts and with a heavy sigh he stood, wondering who would be there this early in the morning. Clearing his throat, he opened the door.

"Chief Swan, good morning!" The petite girl on his doorstep called out happily.

Charlie blinked twice before it registered who it was standing on his doorstep.

"Alice Cullen, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" He asked, smiling at the energetic girl. He had always liked the Cullen children, despite their slightly unorthodox upbringing.

"I'm here to give Jason a lift to school, do you know if he's up yet?" She asked, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she looked up at him, a large smile gracing her face.

'_Bella's already making friends.'_ Charlie thought, as a feeling of relief washed through him.

"Yes, it's up the stairs and to the right, the door at the end." He said, moving out of her way as she bounced up the stairs with a tossed back "thanks!"

"I'm going!" He called up the stairs, so that both girls would know.

"See you later." Bella called back, her voice muffled.

"Bye, Chief Swan." Alice called back down, her head reappearing over the railing of the stairs.

Offering her another small smile he grabbed his gun from its holder beside the door before closing the door behind him. Walking outside he unlocked his car and, just before he was about to sit inside, he glanced up at Bella's slightly open window. From where he was standing, he could just hear the sound of giggling, and any doubts he'd had about Bella's strange clothing choices disappeared.

'_Even if she is dressed as a boy, at least she's got a kind and understanding girl friend.'_

--

Bella POV

Moving her hand out from beneath the cover, Bella smacked her alarm clock across her bedroom to stop its incessant blaring. She had not gotten to sleep until late last night after putting away all of the clothes Alice had bought for her, and receiving a phone call from Jacob, inviting her to a bonfire down at La Push tonight.

Wiggling her way further beneath the covers, Bella felt a small amount of dread spread through her stomach. Today Alice was expecting her to ware one of the outfits she had gotten yesterday, and the flimsy bandage that she had been using to try to conceal her boobs was not going to cut it when it came to the shirts that Alice had bought.

Hearing a car pull up outside, Bella groaned again. Last night Jake had tried to get her to agree to skip school today and hang out with him and his friends in La Push.

'_He must not have remembered that I told him no five times last night, so he's decided to come and annoy me about it this morning!'_

Throwing the covers off in a flourish, Bella swung her legs over the side of her bed and flinched when her feet hit the ice cold floor. Grumbling to herself under her breath about how boys never listen; she groped sleepily for the door while struggling to pull a baggy sweater over her head.

Sucking in a lung full of air and mentally preparing herself to give Jacob the lecture of his life, Bella flung the door open and was pushed backwards by a mass of black cropped hair and designer clothes.

"Jason!"

Rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep that was still lingering in them, Bella was finally able to focus enough to see Alice Cullen pull open one of her draws and dive in head first.

"Alice," Bella said, raising her hand to cover another yawn, "what are you doing here?"

"I've got a present for you," she called over her shoulder as she pulled a black button up long sleeve shirt along with a black short sleeve shirt and chucked them onto the bed behind her before moving onto the next draw. "But before I give it to you I have to pick out your outfit for today. You are going to look so hot when I am done with you."

Turning around with a pair of dark jeans in her hands, Alice went over to her school bag and pulled out a tan piece of fabric.

"This is a pressure vest," Alice said, walking over and handing it to her, "I took it from Carlisles home office this morning. It's supposed to be for burn victims, you know, to help them heal, but I was thinking that it would be perfect for um... your little problems."

Seeing a look of confusion spreading on Bella's face, Alice continued. "Your boobs. The vest is so tight in the chest area that it will squish your boobs flat to your chest and you will look completely flat! I remembered that some company sent Carlisle a few free samples to try to get the hospital to use them so I took it for you!"

Shifting her gaze from the smiling girl in front of her, to the beige fabric hanging limply in her hands, Bella found herself in awe.

'_She just found out yesterday, and she didn't push me away like everyone else would have. Instead she's trying to help me.'_

Feeling her eyes fill with tears, Bella let the vest drop to the ground and pulled Alice into her arms. Squeezing her and letting a tear fall from her eye, Bella pulled back away from her and picked up the vest again.

"Thank you Alice, you don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I have some idea," She giggled, throwing the clothes she had pulled from the draws earlier at Bella, "now go get dressed, I'm giving you a ride to school."

Smiling lightly, Bella pushed Alice out of her room and closed the door behind her. Pulling her sweater over her head, she slipped the pressure vest on and zipped it up. Moving over to stand in front of the mirror she marvelled at her now completely flat chest. The vest felt almost uncomfortably tight in places, but her now completely boyish figure was worth a little discomfort.

Covering the vest with the two black shirts and slipping on the jeans, Bella grabbed her schoolbag from where she had thrown it on her desk the night before and made her way out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth and hair quickly, she made her way downstairs, where Alice was looking at a picture of her parents that was hanging on the wall in the hall way.

"Ready to go?" she said, startling Alice away from the photo.

"Yeh," said Alice as she made her way back to the front door, "Jasper is riding with the others today so it is just you and me. I'll give you a ride home too if you need it, just meet me by the Porche after school."

Nodding her head as they made their way out of the door and to the car, Bella spoke.

"Don't worry about it; my friend Jacob Black should be able to pick me up. He was planning on taking me down to La Push for a bonfire tonight anyway; I'll text him when we get to school."

Slipping into the passenger seat, she let her thoughts float to how the rest of the Cullen's would react to her new look at lunchtime.

'_That should be interesting.'_

--

Edward POV

Advanced Maths was probably the best place in school to think.

Edward ran his hand through his hair as he pretended to concentrate on the rambling teacher in front of him. He could not concentrate on his classes today, since he had arrived this morning it seemed all anyone could talk about was Jason Swans makeover. He didn't know why it was bothering him so much that everyone had seen the new look before him.

It wasn't as if Jason was anything important. In fact, he couldn't even stand being in the same room as him for an extended period of time. Glancing up at the large clock above the classroom door, he took note that there was only ten minuets left of the lesson and then he had to face Jason and his family once again at lunch.

Running his hand through his hair once again, Edward sighed. 'I don't think I could take more than an hour of Jason today.'

Closing his maths book and shoving it haphazardly into his school bag, he rose and walked out of the class, not bothering to acknowledge the slightly frazzled teacher that was franticly trying to explain the entire lessons worth of work in the last few minuets of class. The silent hallway was the only thing he encountered on his way to the lunchroom.

Grabbing yet another unhealthy lunch, he moved and sat at his usual abandoned table. _'If I have to survive lunch with Jason sitting here, I am not going to Bio and Gym. I cannot be so close to him. Thank god it's Friday and I won't have to deal with thinking about him again until Monday. I may actually get some rest this weekend.'_

Not hearing the bell ring during his little internal monologue, Edward was surprised to look up and find the rest of the student body making their way noisily around the room. Sparing a glance towards the lunch line, he let out a groan when he saw Alice and Jasper, with only he could assume was Jason, in-between. There was going to be no way that Alice was going to let him get away from her now that she had him in her grasp.

Resisting the eagre to slam his head repeatedly into the table top, he looked around the now full room for the rest of his siblings. Locating them at the very end of the lunch line he let out a sigh, at least he would not have to face Jason with only Alice and Jasper for company. Shovelling his lunch hurriedly into his mouth, as he knew he was going to loose his appetite for some reason as soon as Jason sat down. Edward swallowed just as he heard footsteps and the scraping of chairs around him, announcing the arrival of his family and Jason.

Swallowing the food in his mouth he found himself giving into the urge to look up before he could properly think about it. As soon as his eyes landed on Jason Swan he felt his mouth go dry, it almost felt like time slowed. If there was one thing Edward's sister knew, it was how to make the clothes one wore look good. The tighter clothes that Jason now wore were evident of that. With tighter fitting clothes, Edward was now able to see how petite Jason really was. His small frame and delicate looking features were all very feminine traits that only succeeded in making Edward feel hot under the collar.

Dragging his eyes away from the object of his obsession, he had planned on looking around the cafeteria casually, as if he'd not even noticed Jason's new clothes in the first place. However, the plan failed when he noticed the many eyes following Jason as he sat down at the table. Before he knew what he was doing, he released one of his nastiest glares on all those who dared stare at his Jason!

Silently horrified by this revelation, Edward quickly looked back at his plate, stomach churning as his appetite, as predicted, was lost.

'_Ok, so Jason looks even cuter then before, there's nothing wrong with admitting that, it's normal to notice something like that.'_ He attempted to convince himself.

"Jason!" Rose's voice suddenly snapped him out of his own confusing thoughts. "Look at you!" She looked him up and down appreciatively. Edward had to hold back a growl of possessiveness at the sight of his very own sister looking at the other boy.

"Yeah, if I was into guys I would totally go for you!" Emmet boomed, causing Rose to roll her eyes and Alice to laugh. Edward found his fists clenching as they rested on his thighs under the table, away from prying eyes.

"That's a pretty big compliment, Jason. Emmett's usually too busy chasing after skirts to notice us lesser males." Jasper spoke up, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

'_If he even thinks about laying one hand on-'_ Edward cut his own thoughts off, a sick feeling in his gut as everyone else around him laughed at the cute blush staining Jason's cheeks under his siblings teasing.

'_I've got to get out of here.'_ Without any other thought than that of escape, Edward stood up quickly and with nothing more than a mumbled excuse, tore from the building to the safety of his car. Once inside, he turned his music up loud and allowed himself to get lost in the noise, his mind going blank and giving him a short while of freedom from his torturing thoughts.

Edward didn't realise so much time had passed until he was brought back to the real world by the irritating sound of a loud engine. Looking around the parking lot, he noticed a motorbike parking a few spots down, the owner switching the engine off but not getting off as he pushed back the visor of his helmet. Curious, he continued watching, wondering what Jacob Black was doing in this part of town. He knew Jacob lived down in La Push, on the reservation.

'_Who is he was waiting for?' _

The sound of the school bell made him realise he had missed both his afternoon classes, though he would have skipped them anyway because _he_ had sat at the table again.

Edward found the subject of his thoughts suddenly appearing along with Alice. The two were laughing together as they walked towards the parking lot.

'_He looks so good when he laughs.'_ Edward found himself unable to prevent the thought from crossing his mind.

Jason said something to Alice as he stopped, turned, and to Edwards's immense surprise and displeasure, began making his way towards Jacob Black and his stupid motorcycle. He watched with growing jealousy as Jacob said something that made Jason smile. Watched as Jason accepted a helmet that was offered to him and, before Edward knew it, was sliding onto the back of the bike. Edward had never felt so jealous before, never wished so much that he could be someone else.

He found himself longing that he was Jacob Black, sitting up front on that motorbike with Jason Swan's small frame pressed up behind him. His arms wrapped tight around his waist, front pushed against his back. Taking him away to somewhere they could be alone...

He could feel the heat covering his cheeks and didn't need to check a mirror to know that he was blushing thanks to the direction his thoughts had taken. However, it didn't change the fact that he was feeling ridiculously jealous of Jacob Black as he revved his engine and tore out of the parking lot like the devil was on his tail.

'_This isn't good.'_

--

Jake POV

'He looks even cuter than before.' Was the first thought through Jacob's head as he caught sight of Jason walking to wards him. Sparing a glance over Jason's shoulder at the person he had just separated from, Jake was slightly disappointed to find that it was a rather cute looking girl.

'_I guess means that he might not be gay, if he hangs 'round with chicks like that.'_

Feeling himself deflate a little at the thought, he let his mind wander back to the thoughts of Jason he had had the night before. Apparently, after he had arrived back in La Push and met up with his friends, he had talked non stop about Jason Swan. According to the other two boys, he had driven them crazy with his continuous rambling about the brown haired boy.

By the end of the night they had quite bluntly told him to ask Jason out is he liked him so much. He had, naturally, defended himself, saying that he didn't like him like that and he was only glad to have a new friend. They just laughed in his face, disbelievingly.

It had, however, put the idea firmly in his head; very firmly, if his dream last night was anything to go by.

"Jake!"

Pulling himself back from his thoughts, Jake found a smile involuntarily pulling at his lips as an extremely happy Jason greeted him. "Jason" he greeted in kind, holding out his spare helmet for the smaller boy.

It took a minuet of fiddling before Jason had the bulky helmet on and secured properly, he then slipped onto the bike behind Jake. The feel of Jason's hands sliding around his waist, the warmth of his body was seeping through his clothes, causing tingles to linger where they touched.

"Where are we going?"

Snapping his attention back to the present, Jake started the bike and let the engine roar. Glancing back over his shoulder and only seeing a glimpse of the black helmet, he called back, "La Push."

"Yeah," Jake could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "I mean, where in La Push?"

"You'll see. Hold on tight." Jake said, grinning as he snapped down his visor and pushed the accelerator. Relishing in the closeness, despite the blush that was now staining his cheeks, as far as Jake was concerned, Jason could ride on his bike anytime.


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N. Hi again! So sorry for the gap between the last chapter and this chapter, but I really hate writing Jacob. I don't know why but I do, I wrote the first 250 words of Jake and then could not write any more for ages! But I got there, yay me! Hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones!_

_P.S. I know my writing style has changed from about chapter 4 onwards... that is because I was trying to work out how to start a new chapter and my friend took over the laptop and started typing for me in that style.. So I just kept on writing like that when she handed it back! I don't know if I have time to rewrite the first chapters, but I will if I can._

**Chapter 7**

Jake POV

Pulling up into one of the larger clearings situated closer to the edge of the reservation, Jake almost let out a groan of disappointment as he felt Jason's hands release their tight grasp from around his waist. Pulling off his helmet and twisted around while still sitting on his bike to help Jason with his, Jake noticed his two best friends making their way over to them with fire wood in their hands and all knowing smirks on their faces.

Almost letting out another groan of annoyance, Jake pulled a smile onto his face and turned his full attention back to Jason. Unclipping the chin strap of Jay's helmet, he lifted it off his head and hung it over the front of the bike, smirking is satisfaction when he saw that Jason's eyes were alight with an almost childlike joy.

"Have fun?"

Letting out a small chuckle as Jay bobbed his head up and down excitedly, he pulled himself off the bike and saw out the corner of his eyes that Jason was doing the same.

"Can't wait for the ride home, can we go a bit faster?"

Snorting at Jay's comment, Jacob started to make his way over to his friends.

"Aren't you supposed to be the sheriffs perfect, law abiding son? We were 10 mph over the speed limit on the way here and you want to go faster?"

"I'm an adrenaline junky, so sue me."

Letting out another small snigger as they arrived in front of Quil and Embry, Jacob turned and started the introductions.

"Jay, these two knuckleheads here are my friends Quil, on the right, and Embry," he said as he waved a leisurely hand over at the two grinning idiots beside him. "Tweedle-Dum, Tweedle-Dee, this is Jason."

Watching cautiously as Jay stuck out his hand to shake Quils', Jake saw Embry wink and waggle his eyebrows at him while Jay was distracted. Resisting the urge to slap Embry over the back of his head, he turned and nudged Jay's shoulder.

"Come on, I'll show you around before everyone else gets here"

Pulling Jason away from his two friends, Jake was mortified when he heard "kissy" noises being made behind him. Glancing worriedly at Jay to see if he'd heard, Jacob was relieved too see the small boy was too busy looking around to notice his friend stupid antics. Sending a glare over his shoulder at the sniggering duo, Jake turned back to the way they were walking.

They were prevented from going any further when Jay quite suddenly tripped over a small root, causing Jake to react without thinking. Before either of them knew what was going on, Jake had grabbed Jay and pulled him into his chest to stop him from falling. Arms tightly wrapped around his waist as Jay grasped the material of his shirt in a death grip; they stood still for a moment.

'He's so soft and small; I could stay this way forever and never tire of it.' Jacob thought to himself, enjoying to closeness even more than he had enjoyed the ride to La Push. However, like all good things, it ended far too quickly for Jake, as Jay seemed to regain his equilibrium and pull away, a brilliant blush staining his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz." Jay exclaimed, looking down at his feet in embarrassment, only causing Jacob to think he looked even cuter.

"It's fine, are you ok now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's keep going," Jay said, slightly desperate to move on from the embarrassing moment. Grinning, Jacob seized the opportunity and casually wrapped his arm around the small boys shoulders before propelling him forward again.

"So you get your clumsiness from your dad." Jake stated, hoping that a distraction would prevent Jay from saying anything about his arm.

"Yeah, except I'm a hundred times worse." Jay laughed, looking up at Jake with a large smile.

Jacob laughed as well, relishing the closeness between them. No longer caring if Quil and Embry could see what was happening.

After showing Jason around, almost everyone who was going to come to the bonfire had arrived. Quil and Embry had taken the wood and started the bonfire, people add their own bits of wood as they arrived. The place was mostly full of teenagers, the occasional young adult standing around drinking with friends. Jacob spent the first half an hour introducing people to Jason, the boy endearingly shy under so much attention. For the majority of the time, Jason didn't move away from him, staying at his side both to keep him comfortable in knowing someone, and also to make sure no one started hitting on him. Jacob was positive that he would not enjoy watching someone hitting on Jason, no matter who it was.

When they finally found a spot to sit with a bunch of Jake's friends, Jason seemed to fit in fairly well. He talked and got along with all Jake's friends and all his friends seemed to like him as well. This was great as it meant no one would object when Jacob invited Jason along to their parties and outings.

The only slightly annoying thing about the night was Quil and Embry. They hadn't stoped trying to push Jason towards Jacob the whole night, ever since they'd first been introduced. Jake wasn't sure if he wanted to thank them or strangle them! Every time it was just the four of them, the duo found some reason to disappear and leave Jake alone with Jason, or they would continually talk about the great things Jacob could do and basically talk him up in Jason's eyes. Then there were the winks and sniggering that only Jacob seemed to notice them doing – thank god! He'd hate to answer any questions Jason might have about that.

All in all, it had been a fairly good night.

"Remember, I want to go faster this time." Jason teased him as they were putting their helmets back on, readying themselves to get back on the bike so Jacob could drop Jason home.

"Yeah, hear that Jake! Jason wants' so go _faster_ this time." Quil said, amused smirk on his face.

Jacob caught the innuendo and sent a glare at the other boy, as Jason laughed, oblivious, as he had been the entire night.

"It was great to meet you both." Jason said to Quil and Embry as Jacob climbed onto his bike.

"Yeah, you're a pretty cool guy, Jason Swan. I'm sure well be seeing a lot more of you." Embry spoke to Jason, but winked at Jake, getting an eye roll in return.

"For sure." Jason easily agreed as he moved and pulled himself up behind Jacob. Making sure not to focus too much on the feeling of Jason's small arms wrapping around his waist, Jake turned on the motorbike and revved the engine before they took off.

Briefly, Jacob had entertained the thought of driving slower than he had to get to La Push on the way home, after all, if he drove faster then he'd not have Jason pressed up against him for as long. However, the tightening of the arms wrapped around him and the warmth of Jason's chest pressed tightly against his back was enough to make him speed up, delighting in the lack of room between them.

Sighing to himself, he knew there was no doubt about it now. He had a serious thing for his father's best friend's son. Though he'd never liked a guy before, he supposed Jason was almost like a girl in his soft, feminine features and his continual blushing. He was cute, even Embry and Quil had admitted it to him when Jason had been talking to one other their friends. The fact that his friends approved only encouraged Jake to want to pursue Jason even more.

'_But how do I do it?'_ Jacob thought to himself, slightly frustrated. He'd never tried to get a guy like him like this before, only girls. How did he show that he liked Jason without outright telling him? Flowers would just be embarrassing for both of them and poetry and all that crap would probably be met with confusion rather than affection.

'Maybe if I just spent lots of time with him and stuff, that might work.'

Plan in place, Jacob allowed himself to enjoy the last few minutes before rolling to a stop outside Chief Swan's house. Switching off the bike, he waited for Jason to climb off first before helping him with his helmet again and then walking with him to his front door.

Coming to a stop before the door, Jason turned sparkling eyes to him and Jake could feel himself beginning to react to it.

"Thanks so much for tonight Jake, I had a really great time and your friends a heaps of fun." Jay said with a happy smile.

"No problem, I just happy you agreed to come." Jake used his most charming smile, leaning in slightly closer.

"We'll have to get together again soon." Jay said, smile still in place.

"Yeah, definitely. I had loads of fun with you." Jake said, his voice dropping a few octaves as he leaned in a little bit closer.

"Well, see you later, drive safely." Jay suddenly said, pulling open the door and disappearing inside before Jake could say anything else.

Standing on Jason Swan's doorstep, Jacob blinked a couple of times before it sunk in. Jason had just left him standing here when he had gone to kiss him!

'Ok, just leaning in a kissing him obviously isn't the way to tell a guy you like them. But I will figure it out!'

Filled with determination, Jacob began thinking about how he could go about it, how he could tell Jason that he liked him. There had to be some way that guys did it! Maybe there was some special sign or action that previously straight guys had to learn before they could ask their cute guy friends out?

Edward POV

This past week Edward had found himself more restless and unable to stop thinking then ever before, that is including when he was being adopted by Carlisle and Esme when he was 7 years old. **This** was all Jason Swans' fault.

He had never before even thought about looking twice at another guy. He had always been comfortable in his heterosexuality, then **he'd** come along and somehow managed to grab his attention. Edward actually didn't know what to think anymore. Rather than the usual faceless girls that usually invaded his dreams, now soft brown hair and dark brown eyes stole the breath from his lungs. He was sure that there was more to it then hair and eyes, but when he woke to damp sheets, that's all that he could remember.

As if possibly fancying Jason Swan hadn't shaken his previous thoughts to their core, the unexpected and completely foreign jealously he had felt earlier had his head spinning. Although he would never admit to it, Edward was dying with curiosity as to where Jason had gone with that bastard Jacob Black!

While he didn't actually know that much about the Black boy, the image of him driving off with Jason on the back of his motorcycle was burned into his mind and was playing over and over again like a scratched CD. It was driving him insane!

What if Black decided to get all 'handsie' with Jason? Would Jason know how to get away? He looked so innocent that Edward seriously doubted it. Frowning, Edward pulled himself up from his comfy bed and made his way noisily down stairs to the kitchen.

'_If Jacob Black tries to pull anything, if he so much as puts a finger on Jason, I'll rip him apart with my bare hands!' _He thought viciously to himself.

Shuffling into the kitchen and pulling a glass from one of the cupboards, Edward poured himself a glass of water as his frown slipped from angry to confused. Why did he even care in the first place? Jason was just some new guy that Edward hardly knew, apart from the fact that they had Bio and Gym together, he was friends' with his sister Alice, and he had a really cute smile.

As soon as that thought passed through his mind, Edward chocked on the sip of water he had just taken.

No! He's Chief Swan's son – that's what he meant! Nothing to do with any smiles.

"Edward, you alright in here?" Alice suddenly spoke up, causing him to start and almost drop the half empty glass in his hand in surprise.

"I'm fine," he replied automatically

As she gave him one of her patented searching looks, he knew he had to distract her before she guessed exactly what was running through his head. His sister was freakishly perceptive.

"Do you know where Jason was going with Jacob Black?" he said before he could engage his brain. Cursing loudly at himself within his own head, Edward bit his tongue to keep himself from asking any more stupid questions.

"Oh, Jay said he was going to some bon-fire with Black or something." She said, suddenly giving him a familiar piecing look. "Why do you care? I didn't think you even liked him?"

"It's not that I don't like him, I just, you know, I don't know him," Edward shrugged, as he made sure not to look directly at her so she couldn't tell exactly how nervous he felt.

"Well one usually needs to talk to a person to get to know them," her smile turned teasing. "I know doing that is a foreign concept to you, dear brother of mine, but you might want to try it some time."

Rolling his eyes at her jabs, Edward turned his back on her and tipped the rest of his drink down the sink and placed the glass in the dishwasher before turning and heading back to his room before her teasing got out of hand.

Climbing the stairs leading to his bedroom, Edward reached up and scratched the back of his head in annoyance. Even though he now knew where Jason was, he still found himself restless and worried as thoughts of him being alone with Jacob Black danced around in his mind.

Reaching his room and slamming the door behind him, he let himself fall face first onto his bed and let out a groan. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to relax fully until Monday morning when he saw Jason Swan again.

Bella POV

_Monday _

Sighing and prying her eyes open for the fifth time that lesson; Bella wondered again what she was supposed to be learning. It wasn't that she didn't like history, it was the opposite actually, but there was just something about Mr. Dalkos's monotone voice that just made her want to fall asleep.

Jerking her self upright, along with half of the class, at the sound of the lunch bell, Bella started shoving her note books back into her bag and hurried out of the classroom. Earlier this morning she was cornered by Mike and his cronies and was made to promise to have lunch with them again today. Just her luck.

Hurrying to the cafeteria and through the lunch line, she made her way to where Mike was already seated and was waving overenthusiastically at her. Sliding into a free seat next to Mike, Bella just sat back and watched the group of friends interact.

"Hi Jason!"

Shuddering internally at the nasally simpering voice behind her, Bella turned and nodded at Jessica Stanley. She had been following Bella around all day and was really starting to get on her nerves. Groaning internally as Stanley lowered herself into the open chair next to her, Bella turned her full attention to her food. At least when she was sitting at the Cullen's table she was able to participate in the conversation without getting hit on by a bottle blond.

Shovelling her lunch into her mouth, Bella made a promise to herself. From now on she was only going to sit with the Cullen's. She didn't know how much more of Newton and his friends she could take.

--

_A.N._

_Ok so what did you all think of the new chapter? Tell me what you think and I will try to update again soon (well sooner than it took to update this one anyway)._

_Also, a huge thanks to Silversmile, without whom Jake would not be in this story. I'm serious. I wasn't going to put him in but when we were on holiday she got me drunk, stole my laptop and wrote him in. By now I should just call her a co-author!_

_Until the next,_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emmett POV

Rolling his massive form over and slamming his hand down to shut off his blaring alarm, Emmett let out a groan of annoyance. He hated mornings. Monday mornings in particular were always a real bitch. It was probably due to the prospect of having an entire week of school ahead of him as soon as he ventured outside of his room.

Flinging the covers off of himself, Emmett felt the cool sting of a Forks morning start him from his usual morning bleariness. Dragging himself off of his mattress and over to the small pile of cloths that had been flung carelessly over his chair, he picked out some jeans and a black shirt and pulled them on before strolling out of his room and down into the kitchen.

Bouncing over to the cupboards above the sink and pulling down a bowl and pouring himself some overly sugary cereal, Emmett spared a glance over at the two other occupants in the room. Alice was sitting in her usual spot at the kitchen island with her customary bowl of fruit and bubbly smile in place. Edward, on the other hand, almost seemed to be drowning in his half empty bowl of milk with how far he was hunched over, angst vibes coming off him in waves.

"Yo bro, I know it's Monday but you don't have to look like you're thinking of committing suicide by cereal," chuckled Emmett as he strode over to the island and pulled out a seat between his two siblings.

Watching as Edward snapped up at his comment, Emmett let out a little chuckle. It was not often that Edward was off, and today he seemed a lot more jumpy than normal, even more so than he had during the later half of the past week.

Watching as Edward shifted in his seat again and glanced up at the clock that hung above the kitchen door, Emmett smirked slightly.

"What's the matter Eddy? You know that burning sensation below your equator will go away if you get some antibiotics."

A low growl echoed through the kitchen as Edward sent a death glare at Emmett.

"Leave him alone Emmy, he has a lot on his mind today,"

Turning in his seat to look at his sister, Emmett felt a frown fall over his face.

"Like what? What do you know that I don't know?" he wined, "I wanna know what's going on in Eddie's head!"

"Nothing," snapped Edward and he shifter in his seat again, before getting up and taking his bowl over to the sink and rinsing it out. "Eat your food and move your ass, we have to get to school."

Slightly shocked and very confused over Edward's reaction, Emmett turned back to the still grinning form of his sister. Glaring softly at her, he spoke while starting to shove his breakfast into his mouth.

"Why do I get the feeling that that I am the only one that has no idea what the hell is going on?"

"Probably because you are the only one," giggled Alice, as she too cleared away her breakfast mess and made to follow Edward out of the door. "But don't worry big brother, I doubt you will stay out of the loop for long."

Letting out a huff of confusion, Emmett drained the remaining food from his bowl before grabbing his school bag and making his way out of the front door.

The ride to school was not any better than breakfast had been. If anything it seemed to Emmett that Edward was even more on edge and that the tension within the car seemed to be mounting the closer they got to the parking lot. It seemed that every three seconds, Edward would wriggle around in his seat and by the time that they pulled into the half empty lot, Emmett had never been happier to actually get out of the car.

Dragging in a breath of fresh air as he slammed the car door closed, Emmett looked once again over at his brother. Edward was still acting strange, but now he seemed to be gazing around the lot looking for someone or something.

Watching as Edward let out a huff and headed into the school; Emmett reached up and scratched the back of his head, confused.

'_What the hell is going on with him?'_

Edward POV

Hearing the final bell before lunch ring through the halls, Edward let out a sigh of relief. Today he had been more on edge then usual, but he also felt some strange sense of relief. Last night he had come to a realization.

He liked Jason Swan.

Collecting up his things from desk, Edward shoved them haphazardly into his bag before making his way to the cafeteria and sat down at his usual table. Pulling an apple out of the front pocket of his bag and taking a large bite, he cast a glance over at the other tables littered around the cafeteria. Most of the tables were already starting to fill up with happy, chatting students, but the one person that he was looking for was nowhere in sight.

Hearing the chairs around him pull out and his friends and family join him, Edward sank low into his seat while he took another bite out of his apple. It really was like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders when he came to his realisation last night. At the time, he almost passed out from the sock of admitting it to himself, but now, he felt better and more at ease than he had felt from the first time he had laid eyes on the little swan.

Feeling a sharp jab in his side, Edward turned his head to look at Alice, who was seated next to him. Growling a little in anger and moving a hand to rub the now tender spot on his side, he noticed that Alice was not looking at him; instead she was still talking animatedly to Jasper while nodding slightly at the middle of the cafeteria.

Turning his head in the direction his sister was nodding, Edward felt his breath rush out of him. There, sitting with Mike Newton and his 'buddies' was Jason Swan. It was amazing how much better he seemed to look, now that Edward didn't feel totally wrong with letting himself take in the sight. Jason just had this softness about him, from the lightness of his hair to the slight engorgement of his bottom lip.

As he was starting to get lost in his studying of Jason Swans face, he saw another person come and stand behind him. Edward watched in slight annoyance as Jason turned slightly to nod at the person behind him, effectively cutting of Edwards's view of his face.

It was surprising to Edward when he felt a small bubbling of jealously at the bottom of his stomach as Jessica Stanley slid into the seat next to Jason and started fawning over him and petting his arm.

Sucking in his breath and turning his attention back to his now half eaten apple; Edward found that he had lost his apatite. Leaning back into the stiff plastic chair and closing his eyes, Edward let out a breath and tried to push down the jealousy that was now starting to climb.

'_At least I have him all to myself during Biology,'_ he thought to himself as he opened his eyes a little to peak across he room at Jason, who was shoving food into his mouth.

_A.N. Hi all! First of all a big thankyou to all those who have taken the time to tell me what you think of my story and a special thanks to my Beta Silversmile (who is totally awesome btw) not much to say here except asking for you all to tell me what you think! Oh and I am having like this mini celebration in front of my computer because for the first time one of my stories has reached over 20,000 words! Go me! Oh and sorry about the short chapter I have not been very well lately and when I am sick all my ideas seem to fly straight out of my head! And I have a special announcement... the next chapter will be written by the wonderful Silversmile herself! We have talked over it for a while and I thought I would pimp my story out to her for a chapter, (don't worry I will have the final cut so it will say true to the story line!) _


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N. Hi all! I was not going to put a note at the begging of this chapter but the other day I received a review that really upset me. It was from a reader that was not logged in and was basically abusing me for not updating. I know that I am not the most consistent when it comes to updates but no one out there in reader land knows what is going on in an author's or beta's lives that may stop them from updating. So please, if you want to tell me that you think I should update more or sooner, please do it nicely. If I get another anonymous review like that I will make it so that you have to be logged in to review and I don't really want to do that._

_Remember dear readers, we all are lucky that authors choose to put their stories out there for us to read in the first place, so don't bite the hand that feeds you..._

**Chapter 9**

Edward POV

Despite his best intentions, Edward found himself completely tongue tied throughout the hour long biology lesson. Sitting there at the back of the classroom next to _him_, the scent of lavender surrounding him, he watched Jason out of the corner of his eye. Everything about Jason Swan enchanted him. The way his hair occasionally fell into his eyes, the way he fiddled with his pencil as he listened to the teacher talk, and then there was the cute way he would bite his bottom lip as he was thinking.

As Edward sat there, he tried to think of some `conversation starters'.

'_Hi Jason, how was your weekend?' _

'_Jason, how has your day been so far?'_

'_Hey Jason, I was wondering, want to catch a movie after school?'_

Mentally, he smacked himself on the head; he couldn't help but think of how creepy he would seem if he uttered that last one. He had barely spoken to Jason and the guy seemed to get along better with Alice than Edward himself! What kind of weirdo would he be if he suddenly asked a guy out? Especially one that barely knew him.

Thinking about it, the second one was probably the best out of the three. It was nice and simple, casual without seeming too interested. Deciding to go for it, Edward turned to Jason and opened his mouth, only for the bell to sound out the end of the lesson.

'_You've got to be kidding me!'_ He thought in disbelief, glaring at nothing in particular as Jason scooped up his stuff and quickly made his way out of the room along with the rest of the students. He'd missed his chance! Now he'd have to wait until after school to see him again.

As soon as he was sure the room was empty and he heard the door click shut, he allowed his head to fall and hit the shiny black desktop.

"Idiot."

Alice POV. 

Leaning against the driver side door of Edward's shiny silver Volvo, Alice looked around the car park as she waited for her brothers and sister to arrive. School had only just ended but her class had been allowed out early as the teacher had an appointment at the dentist. Alice would be the first to admit that she hadn't really been paying attention, far more interested in leaving the class and getting outside so that she could watch the fun begin.

It had been entertaining earlier, watching her poor brother stew in his own jealousy during lunch when Jason had sat with Mike and his goons. She was sure that if looks could kill, Newton would be six feet under. Of course, it had only gotten worse when Jessica had arrived and began fawning over Jason as if he was the last man on earth. Alice had briefly entertained the idea of telling Jessica the truth about Jason just to see the look on her face when she realised she was flirting with a girl!

Alice was pulled from her fantasies of what Jessica's face would look like, by the sight of Jason walking towards 'his' car, his mind clearly on other things' as he didn't appear to notice the shadow that he had acquired. If Edward was trying to be discrete he was failing at it spectacularly. It was completely obvious he was following Jason and, if the determined look on his face was anything to go by, Alice was sure she was in for something amusing.

"Jason!" Edward called out, causing said person to turn around in surprise.

Alice causally slid along the side of the car so she was standing closer to the conversation taking place.

"Edward? Did you need something?" Jason asked, though there was something in his tone of voice suggesting that he was less than impressed with Alice's brother right now.

"Um... no, I was just... you know, wondering... how you were?" Edward asked, clearly awkward as he stopped before her, hand reaching up and nervously running though his hair.

"I'm fine." Jason crossed his arms over his chest.

Alice wasn't sure what Edward had done this time, but even from this distance she could tell that he had managed to annoy the hell out of Jason.

"Oh, that's great… So, how was your weekend?" Edward asked, before wincing slightly as if he regretted bringing it up.

'_Why wouldn't he want to talk about the weekend?'_ Alice wondered quietly to herself, as she tried to lean in closer so as not to miss anything.

Jason just stared at him for a moment, as if arguing with himself about something, before sighing and seeming to give in.

"It was fun; I went down to La Push with Jacob Black, they had a bonfire on the Reservation." A small smile quirked the corner of his lips as he spoke Jacob's name.

"Jacob Black?" Alice started slightly at the coldness that suddenly entered her brother's voice. "Isn't he some kind of delinquent or something?" Edward asked, looking away form Jason as he spoke.

'_Oh Edward. Somebody's jeal-ous!'_ Alice sing-songed in her head.

Anger flashed across Jason's face and he took a small step away from Edward, clearly offended on Jacob Black's behalf.

"He's not a delinquent. But he's probably not up to your usual standards of what constitutes a civilized person." Jason's voice was full of acid and sarcasm. Edward appeared lost as to what he could say to salvage the situation as his eyes widened slightly in shock.

"You're a real jerk, Edward Cullen! A snobbish jerk!" With his piece said, Jason swung around and stomped off to his car, wrenching open the door and slamming it shut behind him. Without sparing another look in Edward's direction he started the old truck and drove out of the car park, clearly annoyed.

As Edward turned around, he started slightly at the sight of Alice watching him. She merely raised an eye-brow as she moved back to the car door, causing him to wince again before dragging his feet towards her.

"Not one word." He hissed through clenched teeth, eyes glancing frantically between her and their siblings who were fast approaching.

"Not a word about what, brother dearest?" Alice asked innocently.

They stared at one another for a moment before she couldn't help herself and allowed an amused smile to shine through. He groaned quietly at her, clearly realising she knew about his newfound crush.

"How did you know?" he moaned, pulling open the drivers side door and resting his forehead against the car roof.

"You have the same look on your face when you're talking to him that Jazzie does when he looks at me. I won't say anything else now, Edward. But we are going to have a talk about this later." She said quietly, before opening a car door and sliding inside.

Carlisle POV. 

When Carlisle pulled his car into the garage it was already dark outside. It had been a long day at work and there was nothing he was looking forward to more than having something to eat and then crawling into bed with his wife for a nice long sleep. However, those plans were dashed when, upon opening the door to his office to put away his bag before heading back to the kitchen for dinner, he found it wasn't empty like he'd expected it to be.

The desk lamp was on and Edward was standing in front of the large floor length window at the far end of the room, a distracted look upon his face.

"Edward?" Carlisle called out quietly, surprised when Edward jumped slightly and spun around, an almost guilty look splashed across his face.

'_What on earth is going on? Edward hardly ever comes into my office, let alone without me in it already.' _He thought, stepping slowly through the doorframe.

"Carlisle! I didn't realise you were home already." As he spoke, Edward refused to meet Carlisle's eyes, looking almost over the top of his head instead.

'_Ok, something is seriously wrong.'_ Carlisle realised as he closed his door behind him and locked it, making sure that none of the other house's occupants could interrupt what he was sure would be a serious and private talk.

"Edward, why don't you take a seat?" said Carlisle softly, as he offered him the chair standing in front of his desk as he moved further into the room. Setting down his bag and taking a seat behind the desk he leant forward slightly and rested his arms on his desk, watching Edward closely.

Edward moved towards the seat and sat down obediently, hands fisted on his knees and head slightly bowed looking just as tired as Carlisle felt. He sat still for a moment before letting out a loud sigh.

"Is there something bothering you, son?" Carlisle asked, purposely making his voice light in an effort to try and make Edward feel as comfortable as possible.

Bitting his lip in a rare show of nervousness, Edward spoke slowly.

"I think... well, I'm pretty sure… you see it has to be true, it's all I've been able to think about since then and... it's not a bad thing. Well I don't think it is, something this good can't be bad, right? And you've always said you'll love us no matter what, so it shouldn't change anything. Just make it... different. Not that there's anything wrong with different, it's just-"

"Edward." Carlisle cut him out of his rambling, causing the slightly hysterical boy to take a deep breath and slump down in his chair slightly. Carlisle sat silently, waiting for the boy to take collect himself before speaking again.

"Carlisle... dad... I think I'm... g-gay." Edward whispered.

Carlisle looked at him blankly; that single word echoing through his head as he sat in a shocked silence.

"Gay?" He asked, voice breaking slightly in the middle of the word like he was sixteen again.

Edward merely sat, head bowed, hands clenched so tightly his knuckles were white with the strain. He almost looked like he was waiting for his name to be called for the gallows.

'_My son is... gay?'_

"So…" Carlisle cleared his throat and tried again. "So, you like... boys?" He asked as nothing else coming to mind.

"Yes... well, no. It's just, there's this one guy at school." Edward's voice was very quiet and Carlisle almost had to strain his ears to ear the words.

"Oh, so... you like a boy at school." Carlisle repeated like a parrot as he nodded his head slightly, his mind still spinning with this revelation. Some how he had only ever thought he'd be having a conversation about boys with his two daughters, if at all.

"Yeah, his name is Jason… but I think he hates me, no I know he hates me." Edward's shoulders, if possible, seemed to slump even further and he dropped his head, his face gaining a sad and almost longing look.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Carlisle said, almost automatically.

Slowly Edward looked back up at him, uncertainty clouding his green eyes.

"Are you… you know, ok… with this?" He asked, hand waving around before him to signify 'this'.

"Edward… I'll admit it's a bit of a shock, but it's not like there's anything wrong with liking someone." Standing up, Carlisle moved around the desk between them before perching himself on the edge of the desk directly in front of Edward and laying his hands on his son's shoulders.

"You know your mother and I will love you, no matter who you like, be it a boy or a girl. You're still going to be our son." Carlisle smiled encouragingly and was rewarded with the most relieved look he'd seen on Edward's face since the day he and Esme had told the boy they were taking him home with them.

"Thank you." Edward whispered.

Smiling, Carlisle moved his hands from his son's shoulders and instead took one of his hands, holding it tightly in his own to show his love and support.

"Now, why would you think this boy doesn't like you?" Carlisle asked, still finding the word 'boy' odd on his tongue.

"Well, he called me a snobbish jerk this afternoon." Edward muttered sadly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back and letting out a huff.

'_Well… you do have to be careful or you can come off that way to some people.'_ Carlisle thought amusedly to himself. He knew the boy didn't mean to, but sometimes he could be too blunt for most people to take.

"Well, why don't you try apologising to him? Sometimes you can come off a little strongly to people that don't know you as well as your family does." Carlisle offered, seeing the slightly distressed look start to slide off Edward's face meaning he was relaxing again, no longer afraid of being told off for liking a boy.

"Yeah, I guess." Sighing again, Edward pulled away and stood up.

"Thanks Carlisle, for... you know... everything." Offering a small smile he headed for the door. However, just as he was about to open it, Carlisle called out to him.

"I'm proud of you, Edward. Thank you... for having the courage to tell me." He said, meaning every word.

The large smile that Edward sent back at him reminded Carlisle once again why he loved being a father.

Bella POV. 

Grunting in frustration as she left the cab of her truck, Bella slammed the door closed before stomping over to the door of her house.

'_What an arrogant jerk! How dare he say something like that about Jacob! They've never even met before!'_ She paused in her internal monologue for a moment. _'Well, I don't think they've ever met before… But even if they had, Jacob isn't some stupid delinquent or something!' _

Angrily shoving the key into the lock, Bella made it inside and closed the door before climbing the stairs to her room, making sure to stomp extra hard on each step in an effort to release some of her frustrations.

Working out her frustrations by attacking her homework and stabbing the vegetables that she was planning on throwing into a stew, Bella felt herself calming down, deciding that it didn't really matter what Edward said. He was an idiot, and that was all there was to it. An arrogant idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

She sighed as the phone rang, before putting the stew down to a light simmer and moving over to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Swan residence." She said politely, wiping her hands clean on a leftover tea towel, the phone caught between her ear and shoulder.

"Bella, baby!"

A cold feeling stirred in her gut at the familiarity of the male voice on the other end of the phone.

"James?" She asked.

"Who else would it be?" Though he phrased it as a question he kept talking, preventing her from answering. "Now baby, I know you said you wanted it to be over with, and I respect that – I do! But don't you think we should give it one more try, just to be completely sure." He said, his voice smooth and confident that he would get his way.

'_The last thing I need is a boyfriend.'_ She thought dryly, imagining how awkward that would make everything here.

"James, I don't think-"

"So that's why I'm going to head over to little old Forks and spend some time with you." He cut in, "I know we can make this work, baby. I'll see you tomorrow around lunch, I'll even drop in and see you at school, that's how dedicated I am to you, baby."

"No, James I-"

"See you later, baby." He cut her off again and without another word hung up.

"Shit!" Bella cried out, slamming the phone back onto its cradle. This was going to destroy everything she'd built so far! There was no way she could convince James to just go away now that he was on his way here and he'd be even less inclined to play along with what she was doing.

"Ok, Bella think. There has got to be a way to work this out." She told herself as she ran a hand through her short hair nervously.

Finishing up the stew and grabbing herself a bowl before heading off upstairs, Bella let the worry and stress of what was coming tomorrow overwhelm her. As she climbed into bed hours later she had still not come up with a clear cut decision of what to do. The only thing that she could think of was to wait and see what would happen. Closing her eyes and turning off her bedside light she realised that she couldn't even ring James or anything as he changed phones and numbers like people changed their underwear.

Edward POV

It was much easier for Carlisle to simply say that he should apologise to Jason, than to actually perform the act.

So far, Edward's day had been pretty bad. First of all, he knew Alice knew that he liked Jason. He had hoped that, for once in her life, she wouldn't realise something someone didn't want her to know. But, as with everything else in his life at the moment, his wish hadn't come true and now she was continually giving him looks that were a harsh mix of pity and amusement. He supposed he should be grateful she hadn't said anything to anyone else yet. But he was sure it was only a matter of time before Jasper managed to get the truth out of her and once he knew he'd say something to Emmett and then the whole world would know.

As if that annoying point wasn't bad enough, when he had arrived at school he had managed to catch Jason's eye across the car park, but the boy had merely frowned at him before turning away. Clearly he was still annoyed about what Edward had said yesterday. Realistically, Edward knew he had been out of line saying that Black was a delinquent; he didn't even know the guy. But from an emotional point of view, the one he was relying on mostly these days, Jacob Black was the biggest delinquent to walk to earth and if he kept hanging around Jason he was a jackass as well!

Sighing, Edward walked slowly outside into the bright sunlight. As it was such a nice day, he was planning on sitting outside to have his lunch. Grabbing a table, he absentmindedly pulled out his food as his siblings sat down around him.

"Why so down, Eddy-poo?" Emmett punched him on the shoulder, amused smirk on his face.

"Get lost." Edward muttered, not in the mood for the guy's jokes.

Emmett was prevented from antagonizing him further by the sound of a loud engine. Looking around, they saw a car pulling up as close to the lunch area as possible. Opening the door to the car, a man stepped out. He was not the typical person that one would think would turn up at Forks High in the middle of a school day. He was tall. Probably at leat 6"2' and was dressed stylishly but for a warmer climate then the ones usually found in Forks. He also had long blond hair that was tied back into a ponytail, although he looked to be about the right age to be in school, Edward hadn't heard of a new student, so what was he doing here?

Edward watched curiously as the man glanced around the yard, clearly looking for someone. What happened next completely shocked him though.

Jason suddenly went up to the man and, the man, grinning like an idiot suddenly pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. At the sight of Jason returning the hug caused jealousy to begin welling up in Edward's stomach once again. This feeling was beginning to become annoyingly familiar and completely unwelcome.

As Jason pulled away and smiled up at the other man, Edward decided he didn't like the look of things and that his day just got one hundred times worse.

'_Who the hell is this jackass?'_

_A.N. Hi again! Well there was chapter 9! Do you love me and Silversmile? Hu? Hu? Well did you at least love caring Carlisle? So I don't think I have anything to say here except for that I don't know when the next update will be because of school and another big thankyou to Silversmile who, by now, I should have posted a link to her profile in mine so go read her stuff! But not before reviewing this!_

_Thanks,_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


End file.
